The Mask Called the Rose
by Mrs.HannahDarcy23
Summary: Prince Erik Delose of Britain must find a bride to be crowned king. His parents arrange his marriage to Princess Christine Daae of France. Soon, a bond forms between the two that can't be broken.
1. Prologue

_Britain, October 1540_

Erik stood before his father's desk, staring at him through the white mask covering the right half of his face. "I have to marry in order to be crowned king? Father, no woman would wish to marry me. A freak of nature." He gestured to his face, hanging his head. His deformed flesh was the one thing in life that he was the most ashamed of. Having been born with the deformity, he had suffered the disdainful looks from society for the past twenty-six years. His mask hid the horrifically mangled flesh from view, and he rarely went without it. Only when he slept did he remove the porcelain. The only people in his life who had seen the thin, pink flesh, were his parents. They insisted that it didn't matter to them if he had a deformed face, and he believed them. Although it had taken several years when he was little before he believed that they didn't look at him in disgust. Over the years, the skin under the mask had grown a bit thicker, which made it more difficult to see the skeletal bones under the pink flesh. When he was a little boy, the flesh had been so thin and translucent that the veins had shown through. Now, the horrific image had improved, becoming less gruesome.

Cedric Delose stood from his chair and skirted around the desk to stand in front of his only child. "You are no freak in my eyes." He placed his hand on Erik's shoulder while his mother, Alice, stepped over to stand next to her husband. "Or your mother's."

Alice lifted her son's chin, who stood a full head taller than her. "Erik, you are a strong figure in the eyes of the kingdom. They don't look upon you in fear."

Erik turned and walked to the window, "I know that our people don't fear me Mother. I'm only worried that no woman would willingly marry me." Erik had grown up with no female companionship, except for his mother and the family's servants. He had merely been a silent observer during the parties his parents hosted. He knew how to dance, as his mother had insisted that he learn. He only ever left the castle when his parents insisted that he attend balls with them. Although there were never any women who wished to dance with him, he didn't mind. He preferred to remain in the library or out in the gardens with his sketchbook or reading.

Alice glanced at her husband, then moved to Erik's side. Looking at the mask he wore, she put her hand on his masked cheek and took hold of the hand that hung at his side, "Erik James Delose, you have so much to offer this world. And you have duties as the prince and future king of Britain, one of them is to marry a princess. I know in my heart that you will be a wonderful king. You may think that no woman could ever love you. But you are missing one point. That I love you. I gave birth to you twenty-six years ago. And as soon as the doctor put you in my arms in that little green blanket, I knew that I would love you unconditionally for your entire life, no matter what your face looks like." She reached across his face and pulled the porcelain off. "Because when I look at you, I see a strong, caring, handsome man who would do anything for the ones he loves. Regardless of what you look like, you're a blessing to myself and your father, as well as to your kingdom. You'll make a fine king."

Erik heard a rustling behind him and turned to his father who had pulled two boxes from his desk. "Your mother and I would like to give you something. Two somethings actually." He gestured for his son to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Alice went to stand by Erik, putting her hand on his shoulder. Cedric picked up the smaller box and handed it across the desk to Erik, who took it with shaking fingers.

The box was delicate and Erik gently pulled the black ribbon loose and removed the lid with trembling hands. Inside, on a bed of velvet lay an emerald ring with four diamonds, one on each corner. "This was your wedding ring Mother." Erik said, remembering how his mother had worn this ring for years after he was born.

"Close. It was your grandmother's ring." His father spoke from where he sat behind the desk. "I gave it to your mother when we were engaged. Your grandfather bought my mother that ring after they'd been married for ten years." He sighed. "When she knew she was dying, she passed it on to me, telling me to give it to my own beloved. Now I'm passing it on to you to put on your own wife's finger." He picked up the larger square box and passed it across the desk.

Erik's hands had ceased their trembling as he took the box, pulling off the lid. Inside was a small painting of a young woman with chestnut curls and clear blue eyes. She was dressed in a dark green gown and sat straight backed in an ivory arm chair. On her head rested a small tiara of diamonds and sapphires. "Who is this beautiful woman?" Erik asked, unable to tear his gaze away from the woman's eyes. Eyes that were so full of life that they seemed to sparkle at him from the canvas. A black dog sat next to her chair, her head turned towards the woman. She was truly the most beautiful woman Erik had ever seen. He guessed that she could quite possibly be a spit-fire.

"That, son, is Princess Christine Daae." Alice smiled at her son, "She is the daughter of King Gustave and Queen Genevieve of France, and the woman you will marry."

Erik's face fell at her words. "Mother, are you sure that she won't turn and run as soon as she sees me?"

Cedric interjected, "She may be wary of you, but she's already sworn an oath that you two will be married."

"You see Erik. When you were five, your father made a deal with King Gustave that you and Gustave's infant daughter, Christine, would be married when she turned twenty-one." Alice rubbed her son's back, as she had when he was younger. "She turned twenty-one two weeks ago, and she's known that she was promised to you her entire life."

Cedric stood from his chair, "That's all son. I believe I saw you out in the gardens drawing before I called for you. You may go back to the gardens if you wish." His son looked at the painting again, sighed, and stood up.

Erik turned on his heel and left the room, the painting and ring box clutched in his hand. What would Christine think when she arrived? Would she truly keep her vow to marry him? He strode through the castle to the stairs leading to the second floor and made his way to his chambers. There, he put the box on the table by his bed and slipped the painting into the top drawer of his desk. Satisfied, Erik turned and left, closing the door and making his way to the gardens where his sketchbook and charcoal waited.


	2. Chapter One

**First off, thank you to FantomPhan33, Melstrife, and Andristasia Grey-Darcy, for your reviews on the prologue. It warmed my heart to know that there were people who were interested in my story and that I wasn't just tossing it into an empty void. Now, on with chapter one.**

 **Chapter One**

 _Two weeks later_

Christine removed the last gown from the wardrobe and handed it to her maid, who folded it and placed it in one the two trunks that held her gowns. Her undergarments had already been packed away in a smaller trunk. The rest of her belongings were wrapped in paper and stuffed into three more trunks. The room looked barren now. Meg, her maid and the housekeeper's daughter, was to go with her to Britain. To her betrothed.

"Your Highness, we must leave now." Meg held out Christine's cloak, watching as the princess looked around her quarters with tears in her eyes. Christine moved to her vanity and picked up the last thing that was left, her crown. Settling it on top of her curls, she looked in the mirror one last time then turned and left the room.

In the courtyard, her parents stood by the carriage watching their daughter's belongings loaded into the wagons. Albert was absent, as he was confined to his bed with a broken leg. Both turned as Christine approached with her maid. "Christine." Gustave embraced his daughter. "Erik's a good man. He'll take care of you."

"I know Papa." Christine wiped tears from her eyes as she hugged her mother. "I love you Mother. Give Albert my love." She turned away from her parents and climbed into the carriage with her maid.

The driver climbed up to the seat and the carriage started moving. Christine looked out the window and waved to her parents. Her mother was crying and her father was holding her as she sobbed. Christine sank back in the seat, taking the book Meg held out to her.

* * *

Erik sat on the marble bench in the garden, his sketchbook on his lap. He periodically looked up at the dormant rose bush he was drawing, adding shading here and lines there. Adding one last detail, Erik studied the drawing and then compared it to the roses. It was perfect. With a grin, he closed the book and stood.

He strolled through the flowers, looking for something else to draw. But he didn't get far before he heard the gate open. Christine had arrived. Looking down, he noticed that his shirt was wrinkled. Rushing though the gardens he entered the castle by the servant's entrance and climbed the stairs to his chambers. His sketchpad found it's was to his desk and he traded his shirt for a fresh one. Then made sure his mask covered the marred side of his face, then raced down the stairs to the front steps where his parents waited with the servants.

The carriage stopped and the driver climbed down from the seat to open the door. A young woman, most likely Christine's maid, accepted his hand, standing meekly by the carriage. Then Christine descended from the carriage as well. Erik could not help but to stare at her. The picture his parents had given to him didn't entirely capture her beauty.

Erik's mother stepped forward and took the girl's hand. "My dear, I'm Queen Alice Delose. But please do call me Alice." She gestured to her husband. "And this is King Cedric."

Christine smiled to the older woman, "I'm Princess Christine Daae. It's very nice to meet you."

Alice pulled Christine to the group of servants near the steps. "This is Javert, the cook." She indicated the burly man with long black hair. "And this is Mabel, she's the housekeeper." The housekeeper curtsied to the princess.

Alice then turned her attention to her son. She pulled Christine to stand in front of him. "And this is my son. Prince Erik."

Erik bowed. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance princess."

Christine stared at him before her manners dropped in and she remembered that she was to curtsy to the man. She did so then held her hand out to him as though to shake hands. "You as well monsieur."

Erik surprised her by bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. He looked at his father who gestured for him to bring his bride inside where the servants had prepared dinner. "Come Christine. Dinner awaits."

* * *

Christine allowed herself to be guided to the great hall where she was seated between Erik and his mother. Meg was sent to oversee the removal of Christine's belongings from the wagons so they may be brought to her chambers. Her _temporary_ chambers. Once she and Erik were married, she would be moved to his chambers, which connected to hers by a door.

Alice was the first to speak up. "How was your journey Christine? The ship must have been terrible." She picked up the goblet of wine in front of her.

"It wasn't that bad. I was able to walk freely due to being the only passenger besides my maid. The journey was tiring but I brought ever single book that I own with me. Which was enough to fill an entire trunk." She smiled at the queen. "When I wasn't reading, I was singing."

"You sing?" Erik spoke up from her other side. He had never heard a woman sing besides his mother. Given this woman's voice when she talked, he assumed that she had a beautiful singing voice. He loved singing himself. But had never had the chance to share it with anyone. He was also a master with the piano and violin, his mother having given him lessons on both instruments when he was young.

Christine looked at her betrothed. "Yes. I love singing." She blushed and looked away. "I've never sang in front of anyone else. I'm fairly self conscious about my voice. My family tried to get me to sing at parties, but I always refused." She stopped, tears threatening to fall. She refused to cry, but missed her family deeply. Albert had been ill before she left, so she hadn't been allowed to see him before she took the journey from all that she knew to this completely different world.

Erik put his hand over hers. "I assume you have a beautiful singing voice." She looked small and vulnerable sitting next to him. Almost as though she was fighting to keep her composure. The look on her face tugged at his heart, giving him the feeling that she hadn't had a perfect life. She had spent her life being told she was betrothed to him, not knowing what he looked like or how he would treat her. He knew the feeling, having gone through it his entire life. But for a different reason. His reason was his face. Hers, he mused, was probably being thrown into the unknown. Although he did feel that she had been through a few rough times in her life. He wondered what had put that fear in her eyes, making her a silent promise that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

"Well we'd all enjoy hearing you sing Christine." The king held his wife's hand. Alice took hold of Christine's other hand. The one that Erik wasn't holding. "Don't you agree son?"

"Yes Father." Erik smiled down at Christine, who blushed a pretty shade of pink. "I sing as well. And I'm proficient with the violin and piano."

"Really?" Christine looked at his face. The white mask had given her a slight scare when she had been introduced to him. And she wondered what lay beneath. "I would love to hear you sing as well, Your Highness."

"Please. Call me Erik." He turned back to his plate. "I'm not king yet."

Christine picked up her fork and knife, delicately cutting off a piece of the roasted chicken breast on her plate. The bird had been seasoned with parsley, basil, and pepper. She could tell by the flavors. Since she didn't like beef or fish, she was glad that the staff had made a chicken and turkey as well as beef, pork, and fish.

Alice must have noticed her thoughtful look, "Your father sent a letter to us last month about what foods you do and don't like." She laughed. "It was very interesting to find out your tastes."

"How so?" Christine picked up her water goblet.

"Because I don't like beef or fish either." Erik spoke up from her other side. "The textures and flavors just do not appeal to me."

"Interesting. It seems we have found another thing we have in common." Christine smiled at him, then turned to survey the room where men in chainmaille sat at the long tables, eating and talking amongst themselves. These men were obviously knights, every one of them muscular and tall. Much like the prince who sat next to her.

When dinner was over, Christine was whisked away by Erik's mother for a tour of the castle. They started in the kitchens, peeking into the cellar. Then Alice showed her the armory, the training yard, the turrets, and the gardens. After showing her the gardens Alice took her hand and led her to the stables. "The king and I have an early wedding gift for you Christine." She walked down the aisle with Christine in tow, stopping at two stalls near the end. "This is Diablo. Erik's horse." She gestured to a huge bay stallion. The horse tossed his head and then stuck his nose over the gate to sniff Christine's hand. "And this, is Ginger. She'll be your horse." Alice let go of Christine's hand so she could rub the red mare's head.

Christine looked into the mare's gentle round eyes. "You're a lovely horse Ginger." She touched the white blaze that ran down the horse's face. Ginger nickered.

"She likes you." Alice watched the woman and her horse. Looking at the horizon through the stable doors, she noticed that the sun was setting. "I do believe it's time to bring you to your chambers."

"Very well." Christine reluctantly followed the queen out of the stables, through the great hall, and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I hope this room meets your approval." Alice stood in the doorway as Christine walked around the room. The servants had already unpacked her belongings.

"It's perfect." Christine surveyed the room, everything looked exactly the way they had in her old room in France. Down to the last treasure that sat above the fireplace. Meg most likely, was the cause of every treasure being placed exactly right.

"Well then, I bid you goodnight Christine." Alice moved out of the way so Meg could slip into the room. Then swept down the hall to her own room.

Meg pulled her nightgown from the wardrobe and assisted Christine with the laces of her gown and petticoats. She didn't wear a corset since she already had a small waist. Once Christine was in her nightgown, Meg set about pulling the pins from her hair, letting the curls fall down her back. "Would you like me to fetch you a book, Your Highness?" Meg asked when the last pin was out.

"If you don't mind." Christine nodded. Meg went to retrieve the book Christine had been reading before they arrived at the castle, _Tales of Black Gold._ She dismissed her maid and settled under the covers with her back against the wall. It didn't take long before her yawns became insistent, and Christine set the book on the nightstand then slipped under the blankets.

* * *

Erik wasn't so lucky. He stood by the window in his chambers, thinking. He looked at the clock, it was past midnight. "Why can't I sleep?" He asked himself.

A voice in his head answered. _Because of Christine._

"Why would that be the reason?"

 _Because you're worried she will come to resent you._

"That's true. But how can I know for sure?"

 _You won't._

"How is that helpful?"

 _Think on it._

The voice faded, leaving Erik with many questions. He turned from the window and paced to the door. Then turned around and paced back to the window. Door, window, door, window. He paced back and forth for what felt like hours, but had only been a few minutes. He yawned. Exhausted, Erik crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Christine stood on a pedestal in front of a set of mirrors while a seamstress checked her wedding dress for faults. White silk cascaded down her hips to a long train, while a heart shaped neckline showed off the top of her chest. The bell sleeves ended just above her elbows and her veil stretched almost the length of the dress. Her own sapphire and diamond tiara held the veil in place. The bodice was heavy with pearls and lace. She looked at her reflection and saw a completely different woman, her eyes held a little bit more light than before she arrived in Britain. But they also showed wariness. She was marrying a man who she had only known for a few days. Their wedding would take place in less than a week. Marie stood up, satisfied with the fit of the gown. "Nothing seems out of place Your Highness." She moved to take the veil off of Christine's head. Once the veil was off she untied the laces at the back of the gown, then helped her back into her light pink dress.

Christine thanked the woman. Someone knocked, opening the door when Christine bid them enter. It was a young boy with a piece of paper in his hand. "From the prince." He handed her the note, then left the room. Christine unfolded the note with shaking fingers.

 _Christine – Would you join me for a ride to the lake? Please meet me at the stables in ten minutes. Dress warmly.– Erik_

Christine read the words again, bit her lip, and made a split second decision. She asked the seamstress to help her into a warmer gown and donned her boots. Finding her leather gloves she slipped them on then wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. Christine thanked the seamstress and found her way outside.

Erik stood by the door to the stable holding Diablo's reins in one hand and Ginger's reins in the other. Two pairs of ice skates hung from their laces over one shoulder. When Ginger saw Christine she whinnied, and Erik turned his head. He was dressed in black trousers, a white shirt, black jacket, and boots. He smiled at Christine when she stopped in front of Ginger. "I see you two have already met." He let go of Diablo's reins to toss Ginger's reins over her head.

Christine eyed the tan horse, "Won't he try and run?"

Erik looked at her, and then at his horse, "No. He's been trained not to. And even if he did, he'd come back when I whistle." He led her to Ginger's side and helped her up to the saddle then pulled himself onto Diablo's back. He passed the smaller set of blades to her before nudging Diablo's sides.

Ginger fell into step next to Diablo. "How long have you had him?" She asked as they passed the gates.

"I've had this beast since he was a foal. He's three years old now." He patted Diablo's neck. "His mother and father are, ironically, _my_ parent's horses. Thunder is his father and Mist is his mother."

"Thunder? Where did he get that name?"

Erik looked at her, then focused on the snowy road ahead. "Because he's a large draft horse and when he runs, his hooves sound like thunder on the ground." The chilly air had already turned Christine's nose and cheeks a bright pink that almost matched her red dress.

"And Mist? What's her story?"

"Her full name is White Mist, because she's so white that she almost blends in with the snow in winter. My father purchased Mist for my mother in town. When they were riding back, my father almost lost track of Mist and my mother because she was so white." He laughed. "The only reason Father didn't lose them, was because my mother was wearing a bright red cloak. So when Mother got close enough to Father's side, he tied a lead line between their saddles so that Mother and Mist wouldn't get too far away."

"Interesting." Christine watched the snow covered trees pass. "What –."

"Diablo?" Erik knew what she was going to ask. "He got his name because when he was a foal, he was a hell-spawn." He reached over Diablo's neck and scratched his ears. "When he was born, he wouldn't let anyone near him. He'd try to bite them. Except me. He took to me right away."

Diablo let out a huff of air, raising his head proudly. Christine laughed. "He's a proud one. Isn't he?"

"Yes. He's spoiled rotten and he knows it."

They came to a fork in the road and Erik turned Diablo down the path to the right. Ginger kept to Diablo's side. "Now Ginger, she has a sad story. She was brought to us about eight months ago, skinny and ill. My father wasn't sure what we could do to help her, and he came close to destroying her. But my mother put her two sense in and refused to let him end her life." He placed his hand on Ginger's neck and sifted his fingers through her mane. "So she took over Ginger's care, and found that she liked to eat ginger. So as my mother cared for her, she started calling her Ginger. And the name just stuck. We almost lost her twice to sickness. But she has spirit and fought tooth and nail to stay alive."

"Well I'm glad she survived." Christine looked at Erik, who had been watching her. As soon as they made eye contact, he looked away.

The trees parted and a white field stretched before them, a large pond rested in the middle of the field. A pasture sat to the side of the frozen over water, near the trees. Erik dismounted and assisted Christine. He took Ginger's and Diablo's reins and led them into the enclosure. Then closed the gate and strode over to where Christine was struggling with her skates. "Would you like some help with that?"

Christine sat down on the rock behind her and waited while Erik fixed the blades to her boots. Once the ties were secure he sat next to her and put his own skates on. Christine stood up and walked to the edge of the ice. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"The pond isn't very deep so it freezes solid a few weeks into winter. Every year." Erik stepped onto the ice next to her and skated to the middle of the pond, turning around to face her as he skated.

"How do you do that?" Christine asked as she set her feet on the ice.

"What? This?" Erik skidded to a stop. "Or this?" He took off again then turned, jumped, spun three times, and landed on one foot.

"The backwards skating." Christine giggled. "You were just showing off on that second thing."

"Oh that. It's easy." He slid up in front of her and took her hands. Turning her around he put his hands on her waist. "Take a step back with your left foot and push your right foot outward. Then do the same thing but push off with your left foot and step back with your right foot." He guided her around the pond twice then let go of her waist. "Try it now without my help."

She pushed off with her left foot and slid her right foot back, then pushed with her right foot and slid with the left. Right, left, right, left. "Am I doing it right." She looked at Erik, who skated up in front of her and took her hands.

"Perfect." He moved closer, put his hands on her waist, and stepped backwards. She followed him by stepping forward. They got three feet across the ice when Erik stopped. "Your eyes are pretty." He tilted his head as though to kiss her.

Christine pulled away and went to the rock. She sat down and pulled the laces to the blades free. "We should get back. Your mother promised to show me the library." Once the skates were off she went through the gate and climbed on Ginger's back. She didn't wait for Erik to get off the ice before she kicked Ginger into a gallop and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Erik stood on the ice for a few minutes after she raced off before skating to the rock. He sat down and undid the laces to his blades then went and got Diablo. He closed the gate behind him and pulled himself into the saddle. He let Diablo walk at his own pace, deciding to give Christine time to get back to the castle and to his mother. "What have I done?" He asked himself.

 _You were caught up in the moment, weren't you?_ The voice in his head whispered.

"Yes. I was."

 _And you scared her._

"I did."

 _What are you going to do to fix this?_

"I don't know."

 _Well you'd better think of something quick._

"Why?"

 _Because you might have just messed up any chance you might have had with her._

"Oh Lord I'm in trouble." He muttered to himself.

Diablo plodded through the snow to the castle. They arrived half an hour later, enough time for Christine to have gotten back and gone to find his mother. Erik slid off of Diablo's back, leading him to his stall where he removed the saddle and bridle then gave him a rubdown with a brush. When he was done he left the stall. Ginger was in her own stall next to Diablo's, munching on a bucket of oats. Erik scratched Diablo between his eyes then left the stable.


	3. Chapter Two

**Well, here's Chapter Two. Erik and Christine haven't been married yet. That will happen later in this chapter. I'm not good at writing coronation scenes so if some of it's wrong please let me know. If you like this story so far, click that follow/fav button. It would make my day. And I love receiving reviews, so please do that also. And heeeeeerrrreee we go!**

 **Chapter Two**

Their wedding day dawned with the sun and a blue sky. Erik's mood, however, was sullen. He hadn't had the chance to talk to Christine after that day at the pond. She avoided him like the plague, sitting on the other end of the table from him at dinner. She took her breakfast in her room and lunch in the parlor. He wanted to apologize for any distress he had caused. But didn't get the opportunity.

Now, as Erik slipped into a white dress shirt, he wished he had done things differently. Maybe he should send her another note. But what would he say? _I'm sorry for almost kissing you._ That didn't seem right. Maybe just _I'm sorry._ That sounded better. He picked up a piece of paper and his quill.

 _Christine – I'm sorry for what happened at the pond. – Erik_

Quickly he folded it and wrote her name. He gave the note to his valet and told him to bring it to Christine's chambers immediately. The man disappeared through the door, leaving Erik alone. He looked in the mirror again and adjusted the mask covering his deformed face. The valet knocked on his door.

"Come in." Erik called.

The man entered holding another note. "From the princess sir."

Erik took the note and unfolded it.

 _Erik – I accept your apology for the incident last week. However I'm still upset. I will go through with the ceremony today but that is all. I think it's best for us remain in separate rooms. – Christine_

Erik read the note three more times. She wanted to stay separated from him? Why?

 _Because she doesn't want to sleep next to a monster._ That same voice echoed.

Erik sat heavily in the chair by his desk. He dropped his head into his hand and sighed dejectedly. If she didn't want to share her life with him, why was she going through with this marriage? He stood and walked swiftly through the door, down the stairs, into the hall. His mother stood by the door.

"Erik. What are you doing down here?"

"I need to speak to you and Father. Where is he?"

Alice pointed to where her husband stood. "Cedric. Our son wants to talk to us privately."

Cedric walked over to his son and wife, "We can talk in my office." He led the way, closing the door. "What's the matter son?" He asked after taking a seat behind his desk.

"I'm afraid I've made a terrible mistake." Erik looked into his father's eyes. "Christine, doesn't want to be around me."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Last week at the pond I almost kissed her, and she rode away from me like the devil was on her heels." He sighed. "Ever since then she has adamantly avoided me. And when I sent her a note a few minutes ago and apologized, she wrote this back." He took the piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his father.

Cedric read the note and then passed it to Alice. Turning to Erik he regarded him thoughtfully, "What do you propose we do? We can't postpone the wedding."

"I don't know Father."

"Well, there's nothing we can do." Alice handed the note back to her son. "You have go through with this wedding."

"But Mother. What if she hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you Erik." His mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know?" Erik looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes.

Alice sighed. "She wouldn't want me to tell you this. But she does enjoy your company."

"I doubt it." Erik looked at his hands.

"She does Erik. Christine may not love you, but she cares."

Erik smiled, a small smile. Before he could say anything though, the priest knocked on the door. Cedric called for him to enter. "Forgive me, but the last guests have arrived. We're ready."

Cedric thanked the man then turned to his son. "Are you ready?"

"I guess I'm as ready as I can ever be." Erik stood, following his parents from the room.

* * *

Erik stood at the top of the steps in front of the two thrones. The third throne had been removed the day before. As a string quartet began to play, he swallowed and shifted his feet. His father stood next to him and his mother stood across from them. The priest between them.

The guests stood when Christine started down the aisle. She carried red roses from the rose bush that had been planted inside. She was truly a vision in white silk. Almost like an angel she floated down the aisle toward him. She stopped at the base of the stairs and hesitantly took Erik's hand. They stood before the priest who began speaking. The priest had Erik repeat his words to Christine, then Christine repeated the words to Erik.

When the priest asked for the rings, Erik's mother gave Christine a solid gold band and his father handed him the wedding ring he had passed on to him. Erik recited the words as he slipped the ring on Christine's finger, it was small in size so the setting fit her delicate hands as though made for her. When Christine repeated the words, her hands shook as she put the band on his finger. The priest said a few more words before bidding Erik to kiss his bride.

Erik swallowed, then leaned down and touched his lips to his wife's. He meant to place a quick kiss, but the moment his lips made contact with hers, he almost lost himself. Before he could take it further he stopped. They turned to face the crowd. The priest announced them as King Erik and Queen Christine Delose, and Erik looked at his father with a puzzled expression.

Cedric gestured to the priest who brought out a pillow with two crowns on it. Cedric raised his hands and took of his crown. Erik's mother did the same.

"Father, what are you doing?" Erik whispered.

"you're married now, and that makes you king." Cedric took Christine's hand and led her to stand in front of the smaller throne while Alice took Erik's hand and led him to the larger one. They both knelt to one knee.

The priest started with Erik, "Erik James Delose, are you willing to take the oath?"

Erik swallowed before he answered, "I am."

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Union of South Africa, Pakistan, and Ceylon, and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise to do so."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

The priest picked up the larger of the two crowns, a gold one with a sapphire in the front "Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church of England, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"I will."

The priest set the gold crown on Erik's head, then turned to Christine.

"Christine Amelia Delose, are you willing to take the oath?"

Christine's musical voice lilted through the room, "I am."

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Union of South Africa, Pakistan, and Ceylon, and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise to do so."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will." Christine's voice rang clearly.

The priest picked up the smaller silver tiara with the emerald in the front, "Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church of England, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"I will."

The priest nodded and placed the crown on Christine's head. Erik and Christine stood and the crowd bowed. Erik's mother swept her hand towards the steps and Erik took Christine's hand, leading her through the crowd to the door.

"That was scary." Erik said when they got to the great hall.

"I agree." Christine stood next to Erik as they waited for the guests to come into the hall for the reception.

The guests came flooding in, congratulating the newlyweds before going to find seats at the tables. Erik's parents came and stood next to them, offering support. Before long, everyone was seated and Erik, Christine, Alice, and Cedric were at the high table. Dinner was roasted chicken with potatoes, cheese, fresh bread, truffles, and a three tiered chocolate wedding cake.

When the last of the plates had been cleared, the same quartet who had played at the ceremony began. Erik stood, took Christine's hand, and led her to the middle of the room. They settled into a slow waltz. Soon, all of the guests were dancing with them. Erik danced with his mother while Christine danced with Erik's father. Slowly, as the night wore on, guests began leaving. That was Erik's cue to retire for the night. He found Christine and led her upstairs, bringing her to the room they would share.

They would not have a real wedding night. The marriage would go unconsummated until they became more comfortable together. Christine went and changed into a nightgown behind a screen in the corner while Erik slipped into a pair of soft trousers to sleep in. He left his shirt off since he was uncomfortable sleeping with one on. Climbing under the covers he sat against the wall with a book as Christine emerged from behind the screen. He glanced up at her as she walked over to her side of the bed. She looked like an angel from heaven. He quickly looked away and continued reading. She slipped under the covers and turned on her side.

Erik finished the chapter he was reading, put the piece of string in the book to keep his place, blew out the candle, and slid under the covers. He lay awake listening to Christine's even breathing before drifting off to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter Three

**Erik's not been having much luck has he? Well his luck is about to get worse. Or better. You decide... If you're enjoying this story, click that follow/fav button please. And please review.**

 **Chapter Three**

Christine woke up in a strange room. She pushed up onto her elbows, completely unprepared to see her husband sitting at his desk in front of the bed without a shirt on. He was facing away from her as he wrote something on the paper in front of him. She held her breath, taking in his broad shoulders and strong back. Battle scars criss-crossed the muscles on his back. She guessed they were scars from training his knights.

Christine accidentally let out a squeak and Erik's head snapped up. "Good morning." He said, but didn't turn around.

Christine's face heated, "Good morning."

Erik stood from his desk, pulling a shirt from the wardrobe. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." She moved the blankets out of her way and walked to the door adjoining their rooms."I'll see you downstairs."

"Christine wait." Erik caught her hand, his shirt hanging open at the neck. It showed off the top part of his chest and a trail of dark hair. "What did you mean in your note yesterday?"

"I meant exactly what I said. That I think we should sleep in separate rooms."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not comfortable around you." Christine pulled her hand out of Erik's grip and disappeared through the door.

Erik turned away from the door, his eyes falling on the wedding dress she had worn. Half hidden by the screen. Walking over, he bent to pick it up. The scent of honeysuckle assaulted his senses, and he held the dress to his nose before letting it slip through his fingers back to the floor.

He turned and looked around the room with a sigh. Christine wasn't comfortable around him. What could he do about that? He decided to skip breakfast and go to the training yard instead. Before he left his room he looked out the window that faced the yard. Four of the knights were engaged in combat with their long-swords while the fifth stood watching as though waiting for a partner. Eagerly, he strapped his own sword belt around his waist and slipped on his chain-mail vest.

He needed the exertion to get his mind off of Christine for a few hours. He looked at the letter he had been reading from Christine's parents and the list, they lay on the smooth wooden surface, mocking him. Erik quickly glanced at the door to her room then stuffed the letter in the drawer. Then he left his room and followed the stairs to the yard.

"Who's feeling brave enough to cross swords with me?" He asked as he approached the group of knights.

Galvin, the knight who had been waiting for a partner, stepped forward. "I am Your Majesty."

"Very well then Galvin." Erik unsheathed his sword, "Shall we?"

Galvin pulled his own sword from it's sheath and the two circled around each other. With a shout, Galvin rushed him, and the battle began.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the great hall, Christine sat in the center of the high table. She tried her best to look as regal as possible. She was the queen now after all.

She must have looked stressed, because Alice put her hand on hers. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Christine's head snapped up, "I –. I'm just not sure. Yesterday I was a princess, and today I'm the ruler of a country, what if I can't meet the demands of the kingdom? And I'm not sure how I feel about Erik."

Alice patted her hand, "My dear, if you wouldn't object to a stroll through the gardens, I'd be happy to assist you with your problem."

"Certainly." Christine stood and followed her mother-in-law from the room to the gardens.

They followed the path through the rows of hibernating trees and bushes. Alice stopped at a marble bench in front of a rose bush. She sat on the bench and patted the spot next to her. "Please, sit." She looked at the bush, sighing. "First of all, I understand that you're scared of running the kingdom. I was nervous when I married Cedric and became queen." She turned slightly to face Christine. "But you have me to assist you on this matter. I'll teach you how to rule. But you have promise me that you'll take what I teach to heart."

"I will." Christine smiled at her mother-in-law, "And what of Erik? What does he hide beneath that mask?"

"Dear, It's not my place to tell you about that. He'll tell you when he's ready." Alice sighed, "But I'll tell you one thing. He's never looked at a woman the way he looks at you. At all the parties his father and I hosted, he'd always stay against the wall by himself. He never danced with a woman. Even though I taught him to dance myself." Alice studied the younger woman's face. "But then again, no woman gave him more than a passing glance."

"I noticed the scars on his back when I woke up this morning. What are they from?" Christine shuddered when she thought of the marks."

Alice sighed. "That was the fault of Cedric and myself. When Erik was about fifteen, we sent him off to a school for royal boys in Denmark. The school was highly recommended by friends of ours. But we never took the time to actually go to the school before we sent him there." She shuddered. "Apparently one of the teachers preferred to use a whip as punishment whenever a student acted out in even the smallest way, even if it was false. One day, a boy falsely told the teacher that Erik had attacked him. Just because Erik stood up for a younger boy who was being bullied." Tears pooled in her eyes. "The boy who accused Erik made all of his friends back up his story, and had one of his friends beat him up to make it look like Erik had attacked him. The teacher believed the story and whipped Erik in front of the whole class." She whipped away the tears. "Erik went straight to the headmaster that night and told him everything, showing him the fresh marks. And the headmaster allowed Erik to come back home. Last I heard, the teacher was sent to prison for life."

Christine sat in shock. "How awful. To whip a twelve year old. And a prince no less. That crime is worthy of death."

"Cedric and I did petition for the teacher's death. And the court system is still contemplating it. Erik was also fairly shy because of all that he has gone through. Until he met you." Alice stopped to allow these words to sink in. "When he met you, something changed. He spends less time on his own now. He also spends a lot of time in the practice yard with his knights."

"Does he ever talk to you about me?" Christine couldn't keep the question from popping out of her mouth. She immediately wanted to take it back. She didn't know Erik, just as he didn't know her.

"He does. He's mentioned that he enjoys your company. But he worries that you do not enjoy spending time with him." Alice looked at her daughter-in-law. "He talked to Cedric and myself before the ceremony yesterday. He was nervous about going through with the wedding after reading the note you'd sent to him."

"Oh. That." Christine watched a bird fly overhead. "I told him that I wasn't comfortable around him." She sighed. "I think I hurt his feelings."

"He's a strong man. He may be shy, but he's willing to fight for the people he cares about. And he cares about you."

Christine was unable to answer as a man in silver chain-mail came running down the path towards them. "My Queen. Come quickly." He stopped in front of Christine. "The king's been injured."

Christine and Alice glanced at each other. "I'll call for a doctor." Alice stood, "You have to go to your husband."

"I can take care of him. I know medicine." Christine said then raced after the knight. "Where is he?"

"In the training yard. He was cut on his arm. A very large injury." He led her to the yard and pushed through the knights who had gathered around their king. "Everyone make some room." He yelled to the group.

Christine took one look at her husband and rushed to his side. His eyes were closed. She sat back on her knees and lifted his head into her lap, being careful not to jar his left arm. "Erik. Erik. Can you hear me?"

Erik's eyelids fluttered open, "Christine." He choked out before he lost consciousness.

Christine called upon the lessons on medicine she had been taught back in France. "Someone get a board so he may be brought to his chambers. We'll need some clean cloths and water." She inspected the gash on his right arm, it ran from his shoulder to his elbow. "And bring a needle and thread to our chambers as well. And a bottle of whiskey."

The knights quickly dispersed to find the items. A few minutes later two came back with a long board and Erik was moved onto it. Christine followed the men as they brought Erik to his chambers. Once they had him on the bed, Christine set to work removing his shirt as gently as she could. Two maids entered with a basin of warm water, cloths, and a needle and thread. The knight who had told Christine about Erik's injury brought in a bottle of whiskey.

Christine thanked the servants and the knight then shooed them from the room. She dipped one of the cloths in the basin of water, gently wiping the blood from his arm. Rinsing the rag she noticed sweat forming on Erik's forehead. Christine placed her hand on his forehead, then his cheek not covered by his mask. He was burning up with fever. She quickly went to the bell pull and a maid appeared. Christine picked up the basin of water and handed it to the girl. "I need this filled with very cold water."

The maid curtsied then raced off to do as Christine bid. Christine returned to Erik's side and threaded the needle. She poured some of the whiskey over the cut then forced the rest down Erik's throat. She needed him to be drunk so he would not feel the needle. Taking a deep breath she began the stitches. She went as quickly as she could while being as gentle as possible. Erik remained unconscious while she worked. He didn't even flinch when she stuck the needle in and out of his skin.

She was tying a piece of cloth around the stitches to keep them dry when the maid arrived with the ice water. Christine thanked the girl then dipped a rag in the water, putting it on Erik's forehead and running it down his chest and arms. He would make it through this. He had to.

* * *

Two days passed, and Christine sat vigil by Erik's side, keeping her eyes open and not succumbing to sleep. All through the night she sat, keeping cold rags on his forehead and forcing water down his throat. She left the room both mornings change her dress. On the third morning, after changing her dress, she found herself becoming tired. She slipped under the blankets and fell into a light sleep, waking an hour later to Erik thrashing around next to her.

"Stay away from her." He said. His brow was once again coated with sweat. "Leave her alone."

Christine jumped up and went to the basin, taking it to his side of the bed. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Shh. Erik it's okay. Wake up. It's okay." She felt fear and tenderness creep into her heart, but quickly tamped it down.

Erik's eyes snapped open, and he gazed at her. "Am I dead?"

"No. You're very much alive." Christine placed her hand on his forehead, his fever had broken. Thank God.

"What happened?" He sat up.

"You were injured while in the practice yard three days ago."

Erik's eyes sparked as he remembered the incident. Then they hardened. "Why are you here?" He scowled. "You made your feelings about me very clear. Twice."

"I'm the only one in the castle with knowledge on medicine. And we didn't have time to send for the doctor you would be dead. It would have been two day's journey for him, and you were burning up with fever."

Erik's face was unreadable. Then his eyes flashed fire, "Get out." He growled, and Christine flinched, her face draining of all color.

"Erik, I'm here to help you." She protested.

"Oh really?" He replied with anger in his voice. "You're only here out of a sense of duty. What more do you want? You never cared about me." He almost yelled. "I'll tell you one more time." He pointed to the door. "Get out!" This time he did yell.

Christine turned and fled the room, but Erik clearly saw the tears forming in her eyes. Before the door even swung shut he regretted his words. What have I done? He asked himself. She didn't do anything to me. With his good arm, he pushed himself into a sitting position against the wall, then inspected his arm. It was in a cloth sling against his chest. She was a wonderful nurse. And he had yelled at her.

He thought about how he should apologize. One thought came to his mind. Roses. Erik pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the bell pull. His valet knocked on the door a few minutes . "Go cut a rose from the bush in the greenhouse and bring it to me."

When the man left, Erik sat at his desk, took a piece of paper from the drawer and picked up his quill. He quickly scratched a message on the paper.

 _Christine – I'm terribly sorry for yelling at you. I was still upset from what you had said to me. I hope you will forgive me. – Erik_

He waited for the ink to dry then folded the paper. His valet walked in with a red rose in his hand, the thorns had already been cut off. "Thank you." Erik took the rose and tied the note to the stem with a black ribbon. "Take this to the queen's chambers please." He handed the flower back to the man, who bowed and left the room to the hallway. Becoming drowsy Erik lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't have to wait long before he fell asleep. He just hoped Christine would forgive him.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Christine sat on the stool in front of her vanity, tears tracking down her face as she thought of how Erik had yelled at her. Had she made the right decision to take care of him? Or would it have been better to wait for the doctor to be summoned? She knew one thing though. She would avoid him adamantly now. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She called, brushing the tears away with her fingers.

Erik's valet opened the door, "From the king, Your Highness." He held out a single rose with a note tied to the stem with a black ribbon. Christine hesitantly took the rose, and the man bowed then left.

She walked back to the stool in front of her vanity. Christine looked at the folded note with 'My Queen' written on the front in a flowing hand. Contemplating throwing both the rose and the note into the fire, she stared at herself in the mirror. Christine pulled the ribbon loose and unfolded the note.

 _Christine – I'm terribly sorry for yelling at you. I was still upset from what you had said to me. I hope you will forgive me. – Erik_

Christine looked up at the adjoining door through the mirror. Before she could start crying again she crossed to the fireplace and tossed the note and rose into the flames. The note turned to ash within seconds, while the rose burned more slowly. Once she was satisfied that both were no more, she went to the connecting door and slid the bolt home, locking the door. Christine then left her bedroom and went down one flight of stairs to the, thankfully, empty library. She went straight to the desk by the windows and pulled a sheet of paper from the drawer. Dipping the quill into the bottle of ink, she began a letter to her parents.

 _Dear Mother, Papa, and Albert,_

 _I'm married to Erik now and have been crowned Queen of Britain. Erik's parents are kind to me. Alice has promised to teach me how to assist in ruling the kingdom. But this life is not all happiness and joy. On the morning of our wedding I told him in a note that I would not be sharing a bedroom with him, but would sleep in the room next to his. A door separates our rooms. We did share a bed that night but we didn't consummate the marriage, which I'm grateful for._

 _The next morning I woke up and he asked me what I meant by the words I had written the day before. I told him that I meant exactly what I had written, that we would not sleep in the same room. When he asked why I told him that I was not comfortable around him then left for my own room. That same day his mother and I were in the gardens talking when one of the knights told us that Erik had been cut very badly on the arm. I called up the medicinal knowledge that my tutor had taught me. And when we got him up the his room and I had stitched his wound closed, he developed a fever. So I stayed by his side, keeping him cool and forcing liquids down his throat._

 _Two days later I accidentally fell asleep only to be woken up an hour later by him thrashing next to me from a nightmare. I found that his fever had broken and he woke up. Then he yelled at me for the things I had said to him on our wedding day and the next day. So I left the room as quickly as I could, but he must have seen my tears. So I was sitting at my vanity crying when his valet knocked on my door with a rose and a note. I read the note then threw both it and the rose into the fireplace. I was so upset._

 _I miss you. All of you. I wish you had been able to come to my wedding. How are you feeling Albert? I hope your leg has healed. I will write to you soon. I love you all very much._

 _With love, Queen Christine Delose of Britain_

Christine folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope. She then addressed it and sealed the envelope with the Delose family crest. Once that was done she stood up and went in search of her mother-in-law. She found Alice taking tea in the parlor.

Alice set her teacup down on the saucer when Christine appeared at the door. "Christine my dear. Come in, come in." She indicted the spot next to her on the couch. Then she noticed the tear tracks on the young woman's face. "What's happened Christine? Is it Erik? Has his fever gotten worse?"

Christine sat next to Alice on the couch. "Erik's fine. His fever broke early this morning." She felt tears sliding down her cheeks again and quickly brushed them away. "He got mad at me when I told him that I'd been the one to take care of him. He told me that I was only taking care of him because I felt bad for him."

"Oh Christine. I'm sure Erik didn't mean to yell at you." Alice set her cup and saucer on the small table next to the teapot and took Christine's hands. "He's a gentle person in heart and mind. He'll calm down quickly. And the Coronation Masquerade Ball is next week"

"Coronation ball?" Christine sniffled.

"Yes. Whenever a new king and queen are crowned, a ball is thrown by the former king and queen, if they're still alive." Alice wiped the last few tears from Christine's face. "You and I'll be going into town tomorrow to the seamstress to have the best costumes made. Erik and his father are coming with us."

Christine smiled. "Would it be alright if you and I went to town today instead of tomorrow? I don't want to be around Erik right now."

"Of course dear. We can go now." Alice stood, "Let me go and have the carriage prepared. Then we'll be on our way."

"Thank you Alice." Christine stood and went to her room for her cloak.

Christine and Alice met at the stables ten minutes later and the carriage brought them into town. Four mounted guards accompanied them. They walked down the street with the guards tailing them from a distance. When they came upon the seamstress shop, Alice pulled Christine through the front door.

The proprietor, a woman by the name of Marie, met them as they walked in. She shooed the other customers out the door, telling them to return later. "What can I do for the queen and past queen?"

"Marie, Christine and I are in need of costumes for the coronation ball next week." Alice said.

Marie smiled. "I had a feeling that was what you were in need of. I just received an order of fabric. Your Majesty I have just the color for you." She led Christine and Alice to the fitting room. "I just need your measurements. I already have Al... I mean, Her Grace's measurements." She took Christine's measurements from head to toe.

Alice laughed. "Marie. We've known each other since we were little. You may call me Alice."

"Alright. Alice, I have the perfect shade of green silk for you. And Your Majesty, You would look breathtaking in this deep red silk I ordered." Marie finished writing down the measurements for Christine then led the two women back into the front room. The three poured through the books of patterns Marie offered, finally finding the perfect design for Christine's gown. Lace and jewels were added to the order, along with gloves and a mask. Soon after they found a design for a gown for Alice, and a mask was added to that order as well. Finally, all the plans were in place, and Christine and Alice left the shop.

Christine stayed silent in the carriage back to the castle. She took the back staircase to her chambers, thankful that Erik wasn't around. She sat down at her vanity and was brushing her hair when a grandfather clock in the hallway chimed six. Christine knew it was time for dinner and she knew that Erik would be there. She didn't get up from her chair, but kept brushing her hair. She would not go down to dinner tonight. She would rather starve than be around that man.

* * *

Erik sat in his chair at the high table in the great hall, glancing nervously at the door every few minutes to see if Christine would come down. He had been waiting for twenty minutes and she hadn't appeared.

Finally, Erik had had enough. He stood up, apologized to his parents, and left the room. Taking the steps two at a time he arrived at Christine's door in no time. He knew he would have to use this door because he had tried the connecting door earlier and had found it locked from her side. He felt sweat break out on the exposed section of his forehead and hastily wiped his free hand across the moisture. Knocking Erik waited for her to answer. When no sound came from the room he knocked again. Then a third time.

Finally, when Erik began to worry, Christine's voice floated through the door, allowing him to go enter. She sat at her vanity with her back to him. Her elbows rested on the wood and her head was in her palms. Erik mentally kicked himself for his behavior that morning. He crossed the room on silent feet and stood directly behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Her head snapped up and she glared at his reflection through the mirror. "What are you doing here. Come to yell at me some more?"

Erik gave himself another mental kick. Why had he yelled at her in the first place? He turned her stool around so she was facing him, then he got down on his knees and took her hand with the hand that wasn't in the sling. "Christine I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at myself and I lashed out at the first person I saw. And that was y-" He stopped, looked around, then turned back to face her. "Did my valet not give you my note?"

"No. He delivered them. I was just so upset and angry that I threw them into the fire." Christine looked away. "I'm sorry too. I should have let the doctor take care of you instead of doing it myself." She hung her head.

Erik put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so they made eye contact. "Christine, listen to me. If you had waited for the doctor I wouldn't be here. You saved my life." He saw the tears making their way down her face and wiped them away with his thumb. Then he remembered the ball. "Christine, did Mother tell you about the coronation ball?"

Christine smiled, "She told me earlier and we went to get our costumes. I assume you know that you and your father will be getting your own costumes tomorrow."

"Yes. Father told me this afternoon." He laughed, "Mother also gave me a fine ribbing when she got home about the way I treated you this morning." He kissed her hand. "Now I have to ask. Will you forgive me for my behavior?"

She blushed. "Yes. You're forgiven."

Erik embraced her, wrapping his arm around her as tightly as he could with his injured arm between them. She returned the embrace. "Now, were you planning on coming to dinner this evening?" He stood.

"No. But I believe my mind has been changed. I would love to go to dinner."

He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Christine smiled. "We shall."

* * *

The week before the ball passed quickly with only minor issues that were handled well. Erik stood in the hall in front of Christine's door waiting for his queen to emerge. She had taken the stitches out of his arm that day and announced that the injury was healed as long as he didn't do anything too strenuous. When the door finally opened and his wife appeared, he nearly swallowed his tongue, cursing the gods who had created this seductive vision. Her dark red dress hugged her torso and pushed her breasts up above the low neckline. The skirt flared out from her hips and fell softly to the floor. She held a red mask in her gloved hands, and the crown she had received at their wedding sat on top of her head. Her curls fell down her back, except a few that were pulled back away from her face.

Erik managed to regain the use of his tongue and moved in front of his wife. He couldn't resist planting a kiss on her upturned lips. He took her mask and stepped behind her to tie the ribbons together. He then offered his arm and led her down the stairs to the landing at the top of the grand staircase on one side of the throne room.

Christine looked up at her husband. "You look very handsome My King."

Erik smiled down at her and replied. "And you look beautiful My Queen."

Christine gulped, so many masked faces. She noticed that her husband's mask was deep red and matched hers in style, minus the lace and ribbons. She surveyed his costume, black boots, red trousers and jacket, and a white shirt. He also wore his crown, as was customary. That would make it easier to find him if they were separated during the evening.

They had just reached the bottom of the stairs when a woman with pale blonde hair sashayed up in front of them. She wore a green gown with her breasts pushed up so high that it was very close to scandalous. And it looked as thought if she even so little as coughed, her bodice would rip open. She looked at Christine, smirked, then turned her attention to Erik. "Erik, It's so nice to see you again."

"Giselle."

"How long it has been since we last saw each other. I believe I should call you King Erik now." She batted her eyelashes. She turned to Christine. "And you are?" She looked bored.

Before Christine could speak, Erik answered. "This is my wife and the queen, Christine Delose."

Giselle looked shocked for an instant. Wife? There was no way this slip of a woman could hold Erik's attention for long. Giselle herself may not have been able to get Erik yet, but she would soon. Just a bit of seduction and he would be all hers. This, Christine, would be all but a distant memory once Erik knew what Giselle offered. She surveyed Christine's costume before dismissing her again. "So Erik, would you like to dance?"

Erik didn't even bat an eye, "I'm sorry Giselle. But all of my dances are reserved for my queen."

"You couldn't spare one dance for me?" Giselle's voice dripped with a seductive air. She sidled closer and rested her hand on Erik's arm.

Christine did her best to contain her temper. Who was this woman who thought she could push her way between the two of them? Obviously she and Erik weren't lovers as Erik didn't seem to be showing any interest in her. Maybe a childhood friend? No. That didn't seem plausible either. Christine also noticed that Erik was holding back a grimace, as Giselle's hand was resting right over where he had been injured. The woman, however, seemed oblivious to whatever pain she was causing. She was too busy batting her eyelashes at Erik.

Erik freed his arm from Christine's and practically shoved Giselle's hand off his arm then wrapped his arm possessively around Christine's waist, pulling her flush against his side. "No. As I said, all my dances are promised to my wife."

Giselle's face turned a blotchy red as she huffed. She turned on her heel and marched away. Erik and Christine watched her go before looking at each other and laughing.

"I think you made her mad." Christine whispered when their laughter died down.

"She deserved it." He took her in his arms and swept her into the crowd of dancing couples.

"Well, she'd better get the hint that you're married and unavailable now." Christine's eyes flashed fire. "I noticed you were in pain when she was touching your arm, right where I had just taken the stitches out. I was doing my best to keep my anger in check."

"Why my queen, are you a wildcat under the surface?" Erik grinned. "Maybe I should find out." He pulled her off the floor and into the hallway. Leading her to a secluded corner he turned her around so her back was to the wall, tipped her head up, and covered her lips with his.

Christine stiffened for a moment then melted against him. Her mouth softened beneath his and she let her fingers grip the lapels of his jacket. Bracing his palms against the wall on either side of her head, he kept control of the kiss, to the best of his ability. He ran his tongue across the seam of her mouth and his tongue invaded her mouth when she parted her lips.

Erik groaned against her mouth when she responded, pulling her flush against his own tormented body. Her breasts pushed against his chest while her hips nestled against the evidence of his manhood contained in his trousers. He released her lips when they were both breathless. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and his resolve very nearly snapped. He settled for claiming her lips over and over, wrapping his arms around her waist while her hands crept up to lock around his neck, her fingers sifting through the hairs at the nape of his neck. She sighed into his mouth, a soft sound that went right to Erik's loins. He had to stop, before he did something that wasn't meant for the public eye.

He finally released her, breathing heavily. Christine looked at him and blushed. Erik looked her over, making sure she looked presentable, taking deep breaths to give his arousal time to die down. When he knew he was calm he took her hand and led her back to the throne room. Thank God no one had missed them.

Erik led his wife in several more dances before Giselle pushed her way into his arms. He remained stiff and mechanical, unlike the grace he had used when dancing with Christine. He tried to walk away from her at the end of the song but she wouldn't let him go, latching on to him when he tried to pull away. The same thing happened twice more. Giselle chattered away about everything, from the decor to the people who were well on their way to drunkenness.

Erik gritted his teeth to contain his anger, looking around the room for his queen. He spotted her standing alone by the stairs. As he watched she turned and picked up her skirts, racing up the stairs and disappearing through the door at the end the balcony. He pried Giselle's arms away and raced after Christine, leaving the devil woman standing there alone. He didn't care, he hated her either way. He just wanted to get to his wife. Christine had taken the hall that led to the old guard tower.

That tower was abandoned and never used. The roof had caught fire and caved in some when it was struck by lightning during a storm years ago, and had never been repaired. Erik's father had ruled that since the tower was the tallest in the castle, it was the most likely to get struck by lightning and destroyed again in the event of another terrible storm. Two of the family's guards had lost their lives when the tower caught fire. Callum and Johns both left behind wives and small children. Callum's daughter had just been born and his son was ten when he died. Johns' daughter had been seven. Neither of their wives remarried, although they both had had plenty of suitors at the beginning. But eventually they drove the hopeful men off. Ever since the accident, no one ever went into the tower, they all knew the story. Except Christine. No one had told her.

He had barely started to climb the stairs before he heard the heavy wooden door at the top slam. Erik double-timed it the rest of the way, taking the stairs two at a time, thoroughly hating himself for not getting away from Giselle sooner. What must his wife be thinking? Erik had never touched a woman the way he had touched Christine. But she didn't know that. His mind swam, trying to find a way to explain that he had never liked Giselle. He had seen right through her annoying ploys to get his affection. He knew Giselle only wanted the throne because she was a gold-digger. He had to make Christine see that he loved her, not Giselle.

Love? Erik stopped just before he reached the last few steps that wound around the inside of the tower. Yes. He loved her. He loved Christine with all of his heart. He wanted desperately to tell her. But how would she take it? Giselle was a tramp who welcomed the affections of all men. She had most likely bedded the entire population of wealthy and titled men, single as well as married. Erik was the only one who had resisted her advances as far as he knew. He had seen right through her syrupy comments and unwelcome ploys. How she had even been invited to this ball he did not know.

His top priority was his wife. He stopped at the door to the turret, took a deep breath, then pushed it open. What he saw nearly sent him to the floor. His wife sat on the floor in front of a broken window. Shards of glass lay around her. She was watching blood seep from a long cut on her palm.

"Christine." Erik regained his muscle movement and rushed to her side. Taking her arm gently in his hand he inspected the cut. It was not on her wrist, which was good. It wasn't very deep either. "What happened?"

Christine didn't look at him, just continued to watch the blood drip onto the floor. "I got up here and was exhausted so I tried to lean my hand against the wall by the window but the wall was wet and my hand slipped and went through the glass."

"Christine. This tower is never used. There was a fire here a few years ago that killed two of our guards. A bad thunderstorm. Lightning hit this tower because it's the tallest tower in the castle. Do you see how some of the roof is caved in and there are scorch marks?" He waited for her to look up and nod. "They're from the fire. This tower is forbidden to everyone. My father forbade the repair of this tower because he didn't wish anyone to suffer the same fate. I didn't even remember to tell you about this tower. But you have to promise me to never come back up here."

"I promise." Christine nodded.

Erik looked at the broken window. It was an older window with thin glass that was flimsy and easy to break. He was about to help his wife to stand when her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. He caught her before her back landed on the floor. He picked her up and slowly carried her through the door, down the stairs, and to his room. He took the long way, taking the extra door in the base of the tower that led to another hallway, avoiding the throne room. When he spotted a servant walking towards them he stopped the girl and asked her to find clean rags and warm water. He also told the girl to have his parents apologize the to guests for their absence the rest of the evening. The girl curtsied and raced off to gather the things he had asked for and tell his parents what he had instructed. His arm hurt a little, but he bit back the pain. His wife was his top priority at this time.

Erik kicked the open door to his chambers, carrying his wife to the bed where he laid her on top of the mattress, thankful that the servants had not remade his bed. He was about to pull the sheets over his wife when he realized that he should wake her to help her change into her nightgown. "Christine. Darling wake up." He whispered as he shook her shoulder. When her eyes remained closed he sat back. Then remembered the only way to wake a sleeping beauty was to kiss her. He planted his palms on either side of her shoulders and set his lips across hers. He kept the kiss chaste, then watched as her eyelids fluttered open. "Hello darling." He grinned at her. "We need to get you out of that dress before you can go to sleep."

She nodded and sat up so Erik could undo the laces at the back of her dress, leaving her in her shift. He picked up the dress and laid it on the arm chair by the fireplace. He then went behind the screen and changed out of his own costume into the trousers he used when he slept. The young servant knocked on the door and entered, carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken broth, the rags, and another bowl filled with water. Erik thanked the girl and she left the room. He set the tray on the nightstand next to where his wife sat against the wall on the bed.

He dipped a rag in the water and cleansed the dried blood from the cut on her hand. Once the blood was gone he wrapped a strip of white cloth around Christine's hand and tucked the end under the layers. Erik then picked up the bowl of broth and the spoon. "darling you need to drink this." He held out the spoon and coaxed her to swallow all the liquid in the bowl, spoonful by spoonful. Christine stayed silent as he fed her. "I'm so sorry for what Giselle did. I never liked her. She's been trying for years to sink her talons in my back. She's slept with most of the titled men in the country." He sighed dejectedly. "She's made many advances on me, but I've remained immune to her."

Christine finally spoke up. "She's a tramp. Isn't she?"

Erik stared at her. His wife had never said anything like that before. He was right, she was a wildcat under that prim and proper exterior. "She is." He noticed Christine's eyes began to droop.

"Darling, I think it's time you get some rest. It's been a long day." He was exhausted himself. He set the empty bowl on the tray, brought the tray out into the hall, and pulled on the string to call a servant to come and get it.

He walked back to the bed where Christine was already laying on her side, fast asleep. He pulled the covers over her, then climbed in on his side. Erik blew out the candle and lay on his side, facing Christine's back. He couldn't resist lifting a lock of her brown hair and letting it fall between his fingers. He let his eyelids close and drifted off into a mindless slumber.

 **So, Erik knows that he loves Christine. But she doesn't know that he does. She's warming up to him, the moment of jealousy got her passionate side kickin'. Now they might finally have a wedding night. Maybe they will. Maybe they won't. Let's see. If you're liking this story please look for that follow/fav button and please click on it. Also write a review. I love reading them. But please keep the negative comments to zero. The last thing I want to see is people bashing my writing. Thank you for all your support.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Three days after the incident at the ball, Erik and Christine sat in the library playing chess. A fire crackled in the hearth, warming the room and adding a glow to Christine's face that didn't go unnoticed by Erik. " Check." Erik took a sip of his whiskey. "Darling how's your hand?" He inquired.

Christine moved her last piece besides the king, the bishop across the board then looked at her hand. "It's healing. I doubt there will be any scarring."

Erik took out the bishop she had just moved with his knight. "Checkmate."

"You win." Christine slumped back in her chair. "That's five for you. None for me." She sighed. Albert had always bested her at chess whenever they played back home in France. Not home. This is home now. She reminded herself. She wondered how Albert was healing. Had Erik ever wished he'd had siblings? Maybe a sister and brother. "Erik."

"Yes Christine?" He was setting the pieces back in their places on the board.

"Have you ever wanted siblings?"

He stopped, a pawn in his hand. Clearing his throat he set the pawn in it's place. "What do you mean?"

"I have a younger brother back in France. Albert. He's twelve." She twisted her fingers together. "He was an unexpected baby. My mother thought she wasn't able to have any more children after me. Then Albert came along when I was nine. My parents had given up hope that they would have another child." She sighed. "So did you ever wish for a sibling?"

"Sometimes. I didn't have any friends when I was growing up. I had a bad childhood. I was sent to a boy's academy when I was fifteen–."

"Your mother told me. I asked her about the scars on your back that I saw the morning after we got married and she told me the whole story. I'm so sorry that all of that happened to you Erik." She lifted his hand and kissed it.

"It was a long time ago, and I've risen above it. That's also why I train so much with my knights. So that I'm ready in case something like that happens again." Erik took another sip of his whiskey.

Mabel swept into the library, and Christine immediately sat straight up. "My King. There's a gentleman here. He says his name is Alabaster Drine."

Erik glanced at his queen. "Send him in." He told the housekeeper, then continued resetting the chessboard. Mabel left the room. A few minutes later Erik's Persian friend walked into the room. "Alabaster." Erik stood and embraced his childhood friend. "So nice to see you again."

"Likewise Prince Erik." The Persian smiled. "In fact I do believe it's King Erik now." His eyes shifted to Christine, and Erik felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. "You must be the new Queen." He bowed. "I'm Alabaster Drine."

Christine stood, her face holding a certain shyness that Erik hadn't seen since she first arrived. "I am." She blushed.

Erik looked at his friend. "To what do we owe this visit?"

Alabaster turned back to Erik. "I've come to offer my congratulations on your marriage and coronation." He grinned. "I realize it's long overdue."

Erik smiled back at Alabaster. "Thank you old friend. From both of us."

Alabaster looked at the the grandfather clock, "I have to be returning to the town. I have a meeting in twenty minutes." He shook Erik's hand and bowed to Christine then turned and left the room.

Christine spoke up. "He seemed nice. How long have you known each other?" She sank into her chair.

Erik sat down across from her. Since white moved first he sent a pawn forward. "We met when my parents and I attended one of his family's parties."

"Lovely." She moved one of her rooks and knocked over the pawn Erik had just moved. "So, I hope you don't mind but I need to know. What happened with Giselle?"

Erik sighed, "I had hoped that she wouldn't show her vile face at the ball." He moved another pawn. "She and I met when we were teenagers. She was a duke's daughter, and she used her title and station to attract many eligible men. I was the only one who resisted her. As far as I know." Christine took out another pawn with the same rook. "So she made it her mission to seduce me and become pregnant so I would have no choice but to marry her. I saw right through her advances from the start, making a point to never be alone with her." He surveyed the board before making his next move. "She has most likely slept with all of the eligible titled bachelors in the country. Except me. I never fell for her fake personality. I saw that she was only interested in getting to the throne." Christine knocked over the knight he had just moved. "So I made my parents swear to never invite her to any of our parties. How she managed to receive an invitation to the ball is a mystery. My parents don't like her. They know about her attempts."

"So what's she done?"

Erik looked at his wife. "She's done just about everything, except removing her clothing. She almost did once in one of the rooms that has been closed off. But I left right after walking in and seeing who was in there." He moved one of his bishops, which Christine quickly took out. "You're getting good at this."

"I've been watching how you play." Christine smiled sweetly.

"I have an idea. How about a wager on who wins this game." Erik tapped his finger against his chin.

"Sounds exciting. What's your wager?"

He thought a minute. "How about... If I win, you take a ride with me to the lake and go ice skating again. And I get a few more kisses."

"And if I win?"

"What would you want?"

"Hmm. If I win, you take me outside to the training yard and show me how to defend myself should I be attacked when you're not around."

Erik grinned. "Sounds reasonable. Deal."

She extended her hand and he shook it firmly. "Deal. But I doubt you can beat me husband."

Erik grinned. "Well wife, I hope you're up for a challenge. Because I play to win."

* * *

The game was close. But in the end, Erik won. "Well, that was exciting."

Christine stood while Erik packed the statues into their box. "I'll meet you at the stables in fifteen minutes husband. I need to change into a warm dress and my boots."

"I'm already dressed warmly, I'll go saddle our horses."

Christine attempted to sweep past him but he caught her around the waist. "Nuh uh. Give me a kiss before you go change."

She giggled, stood on her toes, and planted her lips against his. "Better?"

Erik grinned like a cat who just caught a mouse. "Much. Now go change." He kissed her forehead.

Christine left the room, leaving Erik standing with the same silly grin. He waited a few minutes then strode from the room and went to the stables. One of the stable-boys saw him and raced to greet him. "Please bring Diablo and Ginger to the cross-ties so they can be saddled." Erik told the boy, who ran off to do his bidding. Erik went to the tack-room and pulled Diablo's saddle from the bar of wood attached to the wall. Another stable-boy came and took down Ginger's saddle. Erik was reminded of how Christine had fled the pond while using a side saddle and congratulated himself for having a regular saddle made for her.

Christine walked into the stable with the ties of both pairs of ice skates in one hand. Erik glanced at her then did a double-take, she stood there in a dark blue long sleeve dress with a black cloak and boots. Blue was very lovely on her, it brought out the color of her eyes. And he almost dropped Diablo's bridle. She looked at him and blushed. Erik quickly looked away. The stable-boy had Ginger saddled first, as Erik kept staring at Christine. She pulled herself up into the saddle, stuck her tongue out at Erik, and kicked Ginger into a gallop. There's my wildcat. Erik thought to himself. He turned his attention back to Diablo's saddle, adjusting the girth. Then raced off after her.

* * *

Christine giggled as she raced away from her husband. This was fun. Before long, she and Ginger came upon a fallen log on the road. Without hesitation, Ginger leaped over the log. Soon they were at the lake, and Christine let Ginger in the pasture with a bag oats. She sat down on the rock at the edge of the pond and tied on her blades before steeping out onto the ice.

She wondered what was taking her husband so long. He had been eager to kiss her in the library And she knew by the way he had kissed her at the ball last night that he desired her. She believed that by racing off without waiting for him would deepen his feelings for her. Only time would tell. She remembered a song she used to sing when she was a teenager. She hummed the intro then began to sing as she glided across the ice.

* * *

While Christine skated at the lake, Erik was racing after her. He spotted the fallen log and Diablo cleared it with ease. As he approached the pond he heard the most beautiful voice singing.

He rode up to the clearing and spotted his wife as she skated around the pond. He was about to dismount when he heard a cracking sound. The ice was breaking. "Christine!" He yelled. She turned around and raised her hand to wave at him when the ice gave way under her feet.

Erik's heart dropped into his stomach and he leaped off of Diablo's back, knowing the horse wouldn't go anywhere, and rushed out onto the ice. He lay on his stomach and slid up to the hole in the ice, sticking his arm in the freezing water and grasping a piece of fabric. It was Christine's cloak. Pulling on it he dragged her upper body out of the water. He heard a pop, just before her cloak slipped off her shoulders into his hand.

He watched in horror as her head went under again. It couldn't end like this. He looked around frantically and spotted a fallen tree branch near the edge of the pond closest to him. He stretched his foot out to the stick, pulling it closer until he could grasp it. Sticking the piece of branch into the icy water and held it. Nothing happened.

Erik was growing frantic with worry for his beloved's life. Desperately, he reached into the water again, feeling around for something. Anything. That was attached to his wife's body and he could get a good grip on. His hand and forearm were turning numb, just as he grasped something round and firm.

He pulled, and it was Christine's arm. He dropped his other arm into the water and pulled out her other arm. Pulling, he slid backwards and her head emerged from the icy blackness. She was limp, her skin pale and her lips blue. She was like a dead weight as he pulled her out of the water and off the ice.

"Christine." Erik cried. He had come so close to losing her to drowning. He sat on the ground with her in his arms. She was too cold. "Christine! Answer me. Please." He felt warm tears roll down the exposed side of his face. He held her limp form against his chest. "Come back to me."

Christine began coughing up water, turning her face away from him. She opened her eyes. "Erik. I'm so cold." Her eyes rolled back and she went limp again.

Erik pushed her hair out of her face. She wasn't moving at all. "No. No. Please. Stay with me love. Please. I'm right here." He begged.

He had to get her home before she caught a cold. Or worse. He didn't even want to think about what illness she could catch. He left her for a second to tie Ginger's reins to Diablo's saddle. He pulled off his own cloak and wrapped it around her. The air was cold and his shirt sleeves were damp, but he didn't notice. Christine could be dying and it could be all his fault for not getting her out of the water sooner. Carrying her to Diablo he laid her over the his shoulders then pulled himself up onto Diablo's back. He shifted Christine so that she leaned back against his chest and kicked Diablo hard enough to get him into a gallop. Ginger remained by Diablo's side, keeping pace with him.

She could be dying, all because of the stupid bet you made! The voice in his head practically yelled.

"I know."

You just realized you loved her, and then you go and make a stupid decision like that.

"I couldn't have known that the ice would break."

That doesn't matter. Your queen is fighting for her life. And it's all your fault.

"Shut up!" Erik almost yelled to the empty air.

He was glad that Diablo didn't need guidance to get to the castle. Within minutes they were passing the gate, thanks to the fast pace Erik had set. Two stable-boys rushed forward, one taking hold of Diablo's and Ginger's bridles. Erik passed Christine to the taller boy and dismounted, taking his wife back and racing to the servants entrance then up the stairs, yelling orders to bring a tub with warm water and towels to his room.

He kicked open the door to his bedroom and went to the chair by the fireplace, sitting down and cradling his freezing wife in his arms. "Oh Christine. I'm so sorry. I never should have bet that we would go ice skating." As he said 'ice skating' he looked at her feet where the blades were still tied to her boots. He reached to them with one hand and pulled at the laces. His fingers were cold and clumsy, but eventually he managed to release the laces, and the blades fell off her boots to clatter to the floor. Mabel knocked on the open door, and Erik nodded for her to come in. Two men carried in the wooden tub and several servants followed with buckets of warm water.

When the tub was full he dismissed everyone, including a confused Meg, who closed the door as she left. Once the door was closed he set Christine on the carpet and went to lock the door. That done he returned to his wife and went to work undressing her, tossing her frozen dress and both of their cloaks onto the floor. Once she was naked he picked her up and carried her to the bath and gently lowered her into the water.

She flinched when the warm water touched her skin, then her eyes opened and she focused on him. "Erik." She lifted one arm out of the bath to touch his furrowed brow, but he caught it and set it back in the water.

"Christine." He felt more tears form in his eyes, letting several fall down his face to land in the water. "I was so scared that I would lose you." Erik kissed her forehead, her cheeks, eyelids, and her lips, which were still blue. "I love you. I love you so much." He blurted out, then stiffened once the words had left his mouth.

Christine smiled at him, then closed her eyes and sighed.

He watched her for a long time as she rested in the water. When someone knocked on the door, he went to open it and a maid stood there with three large towels in her arms. She handed them to Erik and then walked away. Erik closed the door and locked it again before returning to his wife's side.

He tested the water and found it was cooling. "Christine, we should get you into something warm and tucked into bed. You're staying in my bed tonight." He helped her step out of the tub and used the towels to dry her off, then dressed her in the warm nightgown the maid had brought in with the towels. He picked her up when she looked a little wobbly and carried her to the bed where he set her on her feet so he could draw back the covers then helped her slip between the sheets. He took the heavy down comforter off of the back of the armchair by the fireplace and spread it out on top of the other blankets on the bed. Once he was satisfied she would be warm enough he quickly changed into warmer clothes before climbed into the bed next to her with his book. He was about to open the book when she touched his arm.

"Erik. Could you hold me?"

He had waited weeks to hear those words. Putting his book on the table by the bed he blew out the candle and lay down, pulling her into his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand made it's way across his chest to his arm, tracing the raised line where he had been cut less than a month ago. He had healed quickly and could now flex his arm and move his arm without any pain. He had been lucky that the cut hadn't reached his arm muscle.

Rubbing her back he listened for the even breathing that would tell him she was asleep, but instead he heard soft humming. He turned his head and looked at her. "I heard you singing when I got to the pond before you fell in."

"Did you like my singing?" She asked with a blush.

"I did."

"Erik." She pulled her hand back to rest over his heart.

"Yes My Queen?" He flinched when he felt her cold palm against his chest.

"I thought the pond froze solid in winter."

Erik sighed. "I guess that the area you were in wasn't completely frozen yet. There are no fish in the pond in the winter because there's a small river that leads from the pond to a larger warmer lake. It has a boulder between the pond and the river that leaves a gap big enough for the fish and water to get through but deep enough that a layer of ice forms on top. So when the weather gets cold the fish migrate to the lake instead of staying in the pond. I think that the boulder was put in by someone who found the pond and wanted to use it to skate on."

"Ah." Christine kissed the side of Erik's rib-cage. "I guess I was lucky that you were there before the ice cracked. You must be my knight in shining armor." She laughed, then started coughing, it scared Erik.

"Darling, are you ill? Should I send for my mother?" He was about to sit up, but she calmly stopped him by pressing down on his chest.

"I'm fine Erik." She cleared her throat. "I'll be fine. Just a dry throat."

"Thank God." Erik kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep now My Queen."

She reached up and kissed him then closed her eyes and was asleep in no time. Erik lay awake listening to her breathing to make sure she wasn't having trouble. He absently rubbed his hand across her back, feeling the chill of her skin even through the thick material of her nightgown. He had come so close to losing his beloved wife. Without her... He didn't want to even think about that. He drifted off to sleep an hour later, his hand wrapped around to her shoulder now.


	7. Chapter Six

**Well, let's go over the main points that have popped up so far, shall we. 1) Erik and Christine have been crowned King and Queen. 2) Erik is injured and lashes out at Christine for the hateful** **words she's said to him. 3) Christine gets jealous over a woman from Erik's past. 4) Christine gets injured from a piece of glass when she runs away from Erik at the coronation ball. 5) Erik realizes he loves Christine. And 6) Christine falls through the ice at the pond where she and Erik had first gone ice skating. Now, Erik has confessed his love for Christine and she hasn't said if she loves him as well or not. Dim the lights, start the orchestra, and on with the show. (That's a hint** **on what this chapter will be about).**

 **Chapter Six**

 _Two days later_

Christine was getting restless and kept asking to be let out of Erik's bedroom. Erik told her over and over he was playing the dutiful husband and loved taking care of her. He brought all of her meals to her while she sat in the chair by the fireplace reading, knitting, and sewing. He had had her wardrobe moved to his room and had it put against the wall behind the privacy screen. Her undergarments had been put in a trunk next to the wardrobe.

Christine was in the middle of repairing a tear in one of Erik's shirts when he burst into the room with a wide grin on his face. She jumped and stuck her finger with the needle, yelping in pain. "Erik. What's got you in such a good mood?" She inspected her finger, glad to see no blood.

He strode across the room, took the shirt and needle from her, put them in the basket by her chair, and knelt down in front of her, kissing her. "I have wonderful news darling." He kissed her again. Then again. And again.

Christine put her hands on either side of his face and held his head away so she could talk. "Erik, stop. What's your news?"

He smiled, the corner of his visible eye crinkling. "We're going to the theatre."

Christine squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Really? When?"

He pulled back from their embrace. "Tonight." Her face fell. "What's wrong Christine?"

Christine sighed. "I wish I'd known sooner. I don't have a dress."

Erik let go of her and walked to his wardrobe, pulling open the doors. He reached through his shirts and jackets, pulling out a garment bag. Taking it to where Christine sat he held the hanger with one hand and lifted the cover out of the way.

Christine gasped when she saw the pale blue gown. It sported long sleeves with dark blue ribbons and a square neckline. The bodice had pearls and small diamonds sewn on while the wide sash was made of lace. The skirt was an A-line with more blue ribbons falling down the sides from where they were attached to the sash. She took the dress, laid it on the arm of her chair, and launched herself at Erik, showering his face with kisses. "Thank you Erik. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Erik chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. My mother went with me into town yesterday when you were sleeping and we bought it. Thankfully you were still asleep when we came back so you didn't see me hiding it." He stepped out of her embrace and pulled the string to call a maid. "Hurry and get changed my darling. We'll leave in two hours." With that he took another bag from the wardrobe, and disappeared through the door to her old room.

* * *

Christine looked stunning. Erik admired her as she sat across from him in the carriage. When she'd emerged from their room, he'd had to fight to keep from ravishing her mouth right then. The dress brought out her eyes, making them look like endless blue pools. Her emerald crown rested on her head, her hair was cascading down her back in the way he liked. "You look beautiful My Queen." He stared at her face, free of makeup. Except her lips, which were a rosy pink. Again, just the way he liked her.

She blushed. "Thank you My King. You look very dashing." She reached over to him and fastened the middle button on his jacket. "You missed one."

Erik grinned. "Thank you for fixing it." He took her hands and kissed the knuckles.

Christine's curiosity took over. "Erik, what play are we going to see?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

Christine slapped her hand over her mouth to hide her delighted smile. "I love Romeo and Juliet."

"I've seen it several times. It's wonderful." Erik removed her hand from over her mouth, planting a kiss on her smiling lips. He wanted to take that smile and put it in a jar so he could keep it forever.

The carriage pulled up in front of the theatre steps and the coach attendant opened the door. Erik stepped out then turned to assist Christine. She looked around then accepted his arm and he led her into the theatre. They were seated in the king and queen's box on the top balcony right at center stage. The theatre was packed with people, all the seats were occupied. The chandelier rested in the middle of the domed ceiling above the audience.

They didn't have to wait long before the lights dimmed and the orchestra began. Erik took Christine's hand and kissed it, settling into his seat to watch the actors.

* * *

"Erik!" A familiar voice rang out behind Erik as he stood outside the auditorium after the play ended, waiting for Christine to return with the wrap she had left in their seats.

Erik groaned. "What is it Giselle?"

The blonde woman sashayed up to him and smiled. "I just noticed you standing alone so I thought I'd come over and ask if you'd like to take a stroll outside." She rested her hand on Erik's arm.

Erik shoved her hand away. "Giselle, your advances at me have become childish and idiotic. I don't like you. I don't want to spend any time with you. And I certainly don't want you anywhere near my wife or myself. Is that understood? Because I have the grounds to file charges against you for harassment. And believe me. If these attempts don't stop right now, I will go straight to my legal adviser and have charges drawn up. I don't care if I have to wake the man to make it happen."

Giselle blinked once then turned and walked away in a huff. Erik stood there and watched her go. He looked at the grandfather clock that stood near him. It was past midnight. He waited a few more minutes then went back into the theatre to find Christine. He walked up the steps to the box he and Christine had been sitting in and the scene before him made him proud of his little wildcat.

* * *

Christine pulled again on her wrap. It was caught between the back and side of the red velvet seat she had been sitting in during the play. She reached down with her fingers to try and pry the edge loose.

"Why would he want you?" An all too familiar voice laced with venom came from behind her. Giselle.

Christine didn't look up or turn around, preferring to ignore the harlot.

This angered Giselle, and her next move was to grab the curls that fell down Christine's back. Christine dropped her wrap and whirled around, knocking the woman's arm away, effectively making Giselle let go of her hair.

She had learned the move along with others over the past two days by watching Erik and his knights through the window to the courtyard when she was supposed to be in bed. Now she was all too happy to put the move to use.

Christine advanced on the woman. "Why would he want me? Is that your statement?" Her eyes flashed blue fire. "Let's count the reasons, shall we?" She held up her hand, touching one finger at a time. "I'm not fake. I'm gentle. I'm caring. I'm loving. And above all, I am not a harlot." She was almost yelling as she pointed her finger in Giselle's face. "I'm all the things you are not, you little tramp. So next time you try and break up a marriage, ask yourself: Who am I?" She turned and tugged on the corner of her wrap, freeing it.

Turning around she saw her husband standing in the doorway. Giselle hadn't seen Erik yet, this Christine knew. The other woman raised her hand as if to slap Christine, but Erik reached out and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. "Now now, Miss McMillon. Striking royalty is an offense punishable by death. Or a very long time in prison."

"I wasn't going to hit her." Giselle replied in a buttery tone. Her eyes betrayed her, shooting mental daggers at Christine.

"Oh really. If you weren't going to hit my queen, why were you about to pull her hair a few minutes ago? And why did you raise your hand as though to slap her?" He glared at her. "I saw everything. Don't even try to deny it. Now, the gallows or prison. Which will it be?"

Giselle's face went white. She opened her mouth, then snapped it shut.

Erik looked at Christine, then made the decision for the harlot. "Christine, go and tell the guard I will be bringing him someone he needs to take to the town prison."

Christine led him down the stairs, he followed with his hand clamped around Giselle's arm. Christine spoke to the guard, who pulled a set of metal shackles from his belt. He stepped behind Giselle and clamped the metal around her wrists.

"Take this woman to the town prison. Don't allow anyone to visit her and if her family shows up tell them that she's being held by the king's orders and will not be released."

The guard led a cuffed Giselle through the crowd. All eyes followed her departure and several women turned and whispered to each other behind their fans.

Christine looked at her husband. "Thank you for coming up when you did." She hugged Erik.

"Darling from what I saw, you were doing just fine on your own." Erik took her hand and wrapped her fingers around his elbow. "Let's go home wife."

"Certainly husband." Christine followed him outside to the line of carriages.

Erik led her to their carriage and helped her in. Once they were both seated, he tapped on the roof. Christine rubbed her hands together. "Are you cold?" Erik asked.

"Very much."

"Come sit by me." Erik slid over on the seat and she moved to the seat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder. Erik swallowed as he caught a look at her graceful neck. The pale column beckoned him. He shifted and Christine turned her head, right to his awaiting mouth. He pressed his lips against hers, and she responded with a sigh. Erik took the sigh and the gap between her lips to move his tongue into the cave of her mouth.

His hand found it's way to the back of her head and she clenched her fist around the lapel of his jacket. Her tongue slid against Erik's, eliciting a groan from low in his throat. He had to stop, they should be doing this at the castle. Not in a bloody carriage. Reluctantly, he broke the embrace. They both were breathing heavily, and Christine's kiss swollen lips turned into a smile.

"Christine." Erik tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Can you wait until we get home?"

"I can. Can you?"

Erik cleared his throat. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask." Christine turned to look out the window.

 **Giselle was arrested. Christine is definitely warming up to Erik. Tune in for the next chapter where hopefully, their long anticipated wedding night will happen. If you liked this chapter, please send me a review. But please. Keep the negative comments to yourself. I apologize for this chapter being short. The next chapter will be longer. And maybe, more passionate.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I believe this chapter doesn't need any introduction. Let's see what happens. Shhhh...**

 **Chapter Seven**

The carriage pulled up to the front steps of the castle. Erik stepped down and held his hand out to Christine. As soon as her shoes hit the ground he pulled her into the front hall and to the stairs. He didn't slow down until they were in front of the door to their bedroom. He stopped to open the door then swept his wife into his arms. Once they were over the threshold he set her down then locked the door.

Christine went to the chair and draped her wrap on the back. Thankfully the material hadn't torn when they were at the theatre. She turned around and jumped. Erik stood right behind her, inches away. "Erik. You scared me. You're so silent."

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to."

"I'm nervous Erik." She looked at the floor.

"I am too Christine." Erik pulled her to sit on the edge of the mattress. "I've never bedded a woman."

"Really?" She turned her gaze to her husband. "I thought –"

"That I slept with Giselle." Erik finished her sentence. "No. She made it clear that she wanted to. But I never did. I'm as pure as you are."

"Good. We can learn together." Christine took hold of Erik's shirt and pulled until his face was mere centimeters from hers. She didn't give him time to breathe before she kissed him.

Erik groaned from deep in his throat, he had waited a long time for this. He wanted to take it slow but all of his blood ran south to his very prominent arousal. One hand found the laces at the back of her dress and he pulled them loose. Then both hands went to her shoulders where her dress met with her creamy skin. He wrapped his fingers around the fabric and pushed it past her shoulders, it caught on her elbows.

Christine dropped her arms. The dress snaked down to pool around her bare feet. Her shoes had come off by the door.

He stepped back and took in the sight. His wife, slim of waist and hip, stood in only her shift. She wore no corset, he had seen to it that every single one she owned had been destroyed. He had decided that since his mother had nearly died giving birth to him due to her corsets being laced too tight, he would not allow his own wife to wear the ghastly things.

Christine stepped away from the puddle of fabric and lace, Erik grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him. They stood chest to chest and Christine felt his arousal pressing insistently against her stomach. The feeling alone sent a rush of heat to the junction of her thighs. Her shift was thin and needing contact and friction, she unbuttoned Erik's jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. It caught on his elbows.

With a laugh he dropped his hands from her waist and divested with his jacket and shirt. Christine stood back and surveyed her shirtless husband, just as he had just done to her. His chest was broad and muscled, leading down to a flat stomach and trim waist. A trail of dark hair traveled from the middle of his stomach to disappear under the waistband of his trousers. Christine followed that 'happy trail' with her eyes.

Erik took her hand and led her over to their bed where he quickly pulled off his trousers and picked her up, tossing her into the middle of the mattress then following her down. His weight pressed her into the soft bed before he rested on his elbows. He began at her earlobe, kissing and nipping until she sighed, before traveling to her throat.

Erik took the time to kiss every inch of her neck before turning his attention to her breasts. He turned over so she sat on top of him, giving them more room to touch without her getting crushed. His hands molded themselves around the twin globes tipped by light pink buds. Using his thumbs, he rubbed until the small tips pebbled through the thin material.

Christine's head fell forward when Erik's hands left her breasts. "Don't stop now Erik."

"Oh Christine. I don't intend to." He slipped his hands under the hem of her shift, pulling the garment up and over her head, leaving her just as bare as he was. Erik touched her flat stomach then moved his hands to grasp her hips. He slipped his hand between her thighs, finding the soft curls wet with moisture, but not particularly wet enough yet.

Erik remedied this by pulling her down on top of his chest. He pulled each of the rosy tips of her breasts into his mouth, one at a time, and suckled, while running his fingers through the curls hiding the spot he so desperately craved to conquer.

Christine hesitantly slid her hand down to wrap around his manhood. The sensation was unique, hard and soft at the same time. She looked at Erik shyly. He gave a strained smile wrapping his own hand around hers. He showed her how move her hand along his length, then his hand fell away when she squeezed slightly. "If you keep that up, we'll both still be virgins in the morning."

This stopped Christine's hand. "Show me what to do."

"Just relax." He guided her hip until she was directly over his shaft. "It will hurt for a minute. I'll have to go quickly."

Christine took a deep breath, then nodded. She let out a cry when he pushed and breached the barrier.

Erik stopped, giving her a minute for the pain to subside. She looked down at where they were connected then back at him. She gave a small smile, trying to hide the tears. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It only hurt for a second."

He wiped a tear from her cheek. "Should I stop?"

"We've made it this far." Christine sighed.

Erik smiled and started moving. Slowly, until he couldn't take it anymore. He had to find release. And by the way Christine was looking at him, she did too. He grasped her waist with both hands and pulled while he pushed with his hips. She took up the rhythm he created as perspiration coated their bodies. This was it. This joining was worth every second of time they had waited.

Christine let out another cry of pure release and her inner muscles tightened, With one final thrust he stiffened and his seed shot into the warmth of her womb. She collapsed on top of him, perspiration coating her forehead as she gasped for air.

They stayed in each others arms for a while. Then Erik remembered what his mother had told him about the blood. He slowly eased himself out of Christine's body then stood up, walking to the basin and dipping a rag into the water. Returning to the bed he ran the cloth over the junction of her thighs, wiping away the blood. Then he rinsed the rag and looking out the window to make sure no one was under them, he stuck the basin outside and sent the bloody water to the ground.

That done, he set the empty basin back behind the privacy screen before returning to the bed where Christine lay half asleep. Erik climbed under the covers on the opposite side from the bloodstain, lay on his side, and pulled his wife into his arms. Her back was against his chest, and her head rested on his outstretched arm. He kissed the back of her neck. "Sleep darling. You will be sore for a couple of days."

Christine nodded then closed her eyes. Erik quickly followed.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Erik carried a tray up the stairs to his and Christine's bedroom. On the tray was a plate of cinnamon biscuits with butter, two teacups, earl gray for himself and jasmine for Christine, a wedge of cheese, and sliced apples. He pushed the door open with his back, then shut it with his foot. Going to the table between the two chairs facing the fireplace, Erik set the tray on the surface and went to rouse his wife.

He sat on the edge of the bed, planted his fist on the middle of the mattress, and bent his head to kiss her. This was truly the only way to wake a sleeping beauty. Erik stood up, going to the table and settling into his chair, watching for Christine to wake up. A minute later she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She glanced to his side of the bed and frowned. Looking around the room, she spotted him and smiled. A sleepy smile. "Good morning husband."

Erik smiled back. "Good morning wife." He gestured to the table, "I brought breakfast."

Christine stood, picking up the closest article of clothing, his shirt, and walked to the vacant chair. "What are those?" She looked at the plate of biscuits.

"Those are Javert's cinnamon biscuits." He picked up one of the biscuits and passed it to her.

She took one of the cloth napkins from the tray, spreading it on the table. Taking a bite she chewed slowly and her face lit up. "These are delicious. Much better than the biscuits that the royal cook makes in France."

"Really. How so?"

"The biscuits Cook makes are hard and chewy. And they're hopelessly bland."

Erik smiled, picking up his teacup. "I got Javert to dig out the jasmine tea leaves this morning."

"How did you know that jasmine is my favorite?" Christine picked up her own cup and took a sip. "Two sugars and no cream. Really, how did you know?"

Erik set his tea down and sliced a piece of the cheese from the wedge. "I wrote to your parents the day you arrived here, asking them what your favorite foods were and if you had any allergies."

Christine stared at him. "Is that what you were doing when I woke up that first morning?"

"Yes. Are you mad?"

Christine smiled. "No. I'm glad that you took the time to ask my parents about those things." Then she remembered the letter she had written after he had been injured. "I wrote to my parents as well. After your fever broke."

Erik picked up his tea, glancing at his arm. "What did you tell them?" He looked scared.

"I just told them about our wedding. I also told them abut your injury and what happened after that." She took another sip of her tea then set the cup and saucer on the table. "When you apologized, I wrote them another letter the next day and told them that we'd mended the problem."

Erik released the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I'm very sorry for yelling at you Christine."

"It's alright Erik." Christine reached over and rested her palm on his hand. She picked up the knife and sliced a few pieces off the wedge of cheese, then set the knife down. "What are you going to do today? Your mother is going to show me how to govern the country."

"I'll be in the woods training the new recruits."

"Okay. But be careful. I don't want to have to stick you with a needle multiple times again."

"Believe me wife. I was unconscious, and you had poured whiskey on the wound, so I didn't feel it."

"Good." Christine was taking another bite of the biscuit in her hand when someone pounded on the door.

"King Erik! Queen Christine!"

Erik stood up so fast he nearly knocked his chair over. He crossed the room and opened the door. The housekeeper stood in the hall. "What is it Mabel?"

"My King, it was horrible." The woman tried to catch her breath. "Your father woke up this morning and went to the courtyard to rouse the knights, when he found one of the guards dead on the ground. Someone slit his throat and placed a letter in his hand."

Erik looked back at his wife, who stood with her hand over her mouth. "What did the letter say?" He asked the housekeeper.

"I don't know. Cedric wouldn't let anyone near the body. He had several knights take the man to the church. He took the letter to his study."

"Thank you Mabel. My queen and I will go to my father immediately."

Mabel bowed and raced away. Erik turned back to his wife, who went to her wardrobe and pulled a gown from the rack. "We have to hurry. You're already dressed so can you help me?"

Erik crossed to Christine and assisted her with dressing. "What do you think happened to cause this murder?"

"I don't know." Christine pulled her hair back, braided it, and tied a ribbon around the end.

Erik took her hand when she was done and the two left their bedroom and raced down the stairs to Cedric's study.

 ** **Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnn. What happened? What does the letter say? If you have a thought on what the note might say, write it in a review to this chapter. And if not, just write a regular review. Oh and please click that follow/fav button please. And please keep the negative comments to yourselves. Thank you.****


	9. Chapter Eight

****Let's recap from the previous two chapters... Giselle has been arrested. Christine and Erik have consummated their marriage. And now there has been a murder. What's going to happen next? Take a look. And if you're enjoying this story, please click the follow/fav button and leave me a happy review.****

 **Chapter Eight**

Cedric and his wife were waiting in his office when Erik rushed in with Christine. "Father. What's happened?" Erik asked.

Cedric indicated the pair of chairs in front of the desk. "Calhoun has been murdered." Calhoun had been one of the first guards to be stationed at the castle. He had been faithful to the crown his entire life. He had a good heart and fighting spirit. Cedric passed the letter across the desk to Erik.

Erik took the letter and unfolded it. The words he saw sent his pulse into overdrive. He read them out loud.

"King Erik. This is the first step down the road to your demise. When June begins, you will be dead, unless you step down and leave Britain. You have until June to leave Britain. Pray you don't ignore this. JRB"

There was no signature, only the initials. JRB. Erik looked at his wife, who had been standing next to him. Her face had gone stark white, her eyes wide in fear. "Erik." She choked on his name, then her knees wobbled.

Erik quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Christine. It's alright. We'll find out who did this. We have their initials, and there are eight months until June."

Christine covered her face with her hands. "I know we have time. But I'm worried that we won't find this man before then. I can't lose you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't lose you."

Cedric glanced at his wife, then at his son and daughter-in-law. "Erik. Maybe you shouldn't go train the knights today. It looks like Christine needs you to stay inside. I can't in good conscience allow you to go into the woods. Even with your sword and knights."

Erik looked to his mother, "If my queen needs me, I will stay in the castle." He turned to his wife. "Darling, would you feel more comfortable if I stayed here with you?"

Christine nodded frantically. Erik knew he would do anything for his queen. He loved her more than anything. He would move mountains and tame seas for her if it were possible. He also knew that he was ready to show her what he hid behind his mask. "Alright. I'll send Galvin in my place." He rubbed Christine's back. "Sweetheart. Can you get up so I can go talk to Galvin? Go upstairs. I'll talk to Galvin as fast as I can then meet you in our room."

Christine looked at Cedric and Alice. They both nodded. "Okay Erik." She stood. Erik handed the letter back to his father and stood as well. He took Christine's hand and they left the study. At the servant's entrance, Erik turned to his wife. "I'll be right back Christine."

She forced a smile. "I know Erik." She kissed him.

Erik squeezed her hand then went outside in search of Galvin.

* * *

 _Later that same day_

Christine sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace, a book in her hands, her skirts flared around her. She tried to focus on the words on the page, but her mind kept returning to the night before. The door opened and she looked up. Her husband walked in, a pad of paper in his hand. "Christine. I have something for you." He took the book out of her hands, setting it on the table.

Sitting on the carpet next to her, Erik flipped through the sketches. He stopped at a picture of his wife. In the drawing, she was laying in their bed on her side, sleeping. The date indicated that he had made this drawing two days ago. "I couldn't sleep that night so I got out of bed and couldn't resist drawing you." He took a deep breath. "There's something I want to show you." He took her hand and reached up to his face.

"Erik. You don't have to."

"Christine. I want to. We've shared everything about ourselves. This is the only thing that I haven't shown you." Erik closed his eyes, curled his fingers around the edge of his mask and pulled. The porcelain fell away and he felt the cool air against his mangled skin. He waited for the sound of the door he was sure would happen. When it didn't come he opened his eyes. Christine sat in front of him, watching his eyes, not his face. She touched the scarred flesh, then surprised him by leaning over and kissing him. "You're not disgusted?" He asked.

"No. It's a part of you. And I love you unconditionally. No matter what your face looks like."

Erik's heart leaped when she said she loved him. "Did you just say you loved me?"

Christine beamed at her husband. "I did."

Erik let out a shout and tackled his wife, pushing her back onto the floor. He showered her face with kisses. "I. Love. You. Christine." He said between kisses.

"Erik please. Give me a proper kiss." She begged.

Erik was very happy to oblige. He rested his lips against hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. One of her hands crept to the back of his neck and the other rested on his chest. "Erik." She managed to get out between kisses.

Erik stopped. "Yes Christine?"

"Do you think it's safe?" Her eyes sparkled seductively.

He grinned like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Well, are you sore?"

"No."

"Then it's safe." He pushed himself off her, stood, and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Here?"

"Why not here? You don't need a bed to make love." He reached for his mask.

She grabbed it before he could pick it up. "Nuh uh. We're going to do it without your mask. I want to see all of your face this time." She stood up and put his mask on the mantle, then loosened the laces at her back and pulled the sleeves off her shoulders.

Erik watched as her bare skin was revealed. She wasn't wearing any undergarments. Remembering that she had only pulled a gown from her wardrobe that morning, he silently thanked her. She walked over to their bed and pulled the top blanket off. Together, they folded it in half and laid it on the floor in front of the fire. Christine unbuttoned Erik's trousers and pushed them off his hips. He stepped out of them and she pulled him down onto the blanket.

His legs landed between hers and he stuck his hands out so his upper body wouldn't crush her. Before he could kiss her, she pushed on his shoulders, and he rolled so they lay facing each other. She pushed on his shoulder and he turned onto his back.

Christine rested her middle and index fingers on his collarbone, walking them down past his stomach to his shaft. Erik closed his eyes and dragged in a breath as her hand curled around the rigid flesh. She moved her hand down and Erik felt something warm around the head of his manhood. His eyes snapped open and he looked down. Christine had wrapped her lips around him. He tensed when her teeth grazed the edge of his shaft. He took a wild guess on what she should do. "Drop your jaw."

She did and he let out a groan. Setting her lips, she sucked, running her tongue along the head while keeping him in her mouth. Erik felt his muscles bunch and knew he should stop her. "Christine. Stop."

She pulled her lips off him with a soft pop. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I need to be inside you." He reached for her hands and she lay down next to him. Erik rolled her onto her back, wedging his knee between her thighs. He rubbed his fingers against the curls between her thighs, testing the resistance. There was none.

"I'm not stopping you husband." She ran her fingers from his stomach to his shoulders and back to his hips.

Erik growled, adjusted his shaft, and slid his hips forward. They let out a collective sigh at the contact. He rubbed his nose against the side of her neck, flicking the tip of his tongue against her skin. She made a very unladylike sound. A cross between a sigh and a low moan. Her head fell to the side and her eyelids became heavy.

Unable to hold still any longer, Erik moved his hips, withdrawing until only the head of his staff was embedded, then surged forward. She gasped and hesitantly lifted her hips, meeting him halfway. He reached between their bodies and covered her breast with his hand, flicking the bud with his thumb until it grew hard. The pressure in his loins grew and he felt his release growing very close. He moved his hand back to where it had rested beside her head, moving his hips almost frantically. The need for release was persistent. Blood pounded in his ears, nearly deafening him.

Christine couldn't think beyond the need for her husband. The pressure built, pushing her closer and closer to her release. A coiling in her lower abdomen grew tighter and tighter, almost like the string on a bow. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Erik wasn't faring much better. Until Christine's inner walls clenching around him, sending him spiraling into oblivion. He stiffened and released his seed. His arms wobbled, and he slipped out of her warmth, rolling onto his back and wrapping his arm under her head to her shoulder. She rested her head on his chest and planted a kiss on his ribcage.

"I love you Erik."

Erik could have died at that moment from hearing her say she loved him. "I love you too Christine."

They lay silently on the blanket for a few minutes, then Christine's head snapped up. "Erik. What if I'm pregnant?"

Erik looked at his queen. "When is your cycle due?"

"Next week. Why?"

"We'll have to wait and see if you have your cycle. That will tell us if you're pregnant or not."

"Do you want children Erik?" Christine laid her head back on Erik's chest, listening to his heart.

Erik sighed, "I don't know. I'm worried that if I have one of my own, I might pass this," He gestured at his face, "to him."

"Or her." Christine rubbed her hand across his stomach. "I told you. I love you no matter what your face looks like. And I would love our child that same way, even if they did inherit your face. Which is highly unlikely."

Erik placed his palm over her hand. "I know I will love our child as well, if we have one." He kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind if he inherited my face?"

"Or her." She kissed his ribs, "I'm sure. I love you." She yawned.

"I love you too. We'll nap until dinner. Then I'll go and get a tray of food so we can eat in here."

Christine nodded and closed her eyes. She drifted into the oblivion of sleep.

Erik lay awake just listening to the birds and the far off clang of metal on metal from the training yard outside the window. The knights stayed in the yard as per his orders. He had stressed to Galvin that the knights were not to go into the woods to train until the man who had murdered Calhoun was found. He closed his eyes and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

 _Christine raced through the dark woods, pushing tree branches out of her path to where her husband sat on his knees. His hands were bound behind his back and a man in a dark cloak and hood stood over him with his back to her. Christine stopped and hid behind the trunk of a wide oak tree. Taking a small step, she peered around the tree._

 _The man who stood over her husband pulled Erik's head up by his hair. Christine looked on in horror as he pulled a sharp knife from his belt. "Now Erik. I gave you plenty of time to hand over your crown and leave." Pressing the knife against Erik's face, he dug a long cut into Erik's scarred cheek. "You underestimated me. I will have the throne." He cackled, digging another gash into Erik's flesh._

 _So much blood. Christine watched the red liquid seep from the cuts on her husband's face. The man drew back his fist and hit Erik square on the jaw. Christine took a step forward, but Erik and the man disappeared. "ERIK!" She screamed._

* * *

"ERIK!" His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. His wife lay next to him, tossing and turning under the covers.

He pulled the blanket out of the way, resting his hands on Christine's shoulders, guiding her onto her back. "Christine." He whispered, trying to wake her. "Christine." He spoke a little louder. Her eyes remained closed. So he did the only thing he could think of. He pressed his lips to hers.

She opened her eyes and stared at him, then launched herself at him. "Erik! You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay. You were dreaming."

"Oh Erik it felt so real."

"What happened?" He picked her up and carried her to sit on the floor in front of the fire. He settled her between his knees, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

She leaned back against his bare chest. "I was racing through the woods looking for you. Then I saw you in a clearing with your hands tied and a man in a cloak and hood standing over you with a knife. You didn't have your mask on. Then he pulled your head up by your hair and started cutting into your face." She reached back and touched the scarred flesh. "Then he hit you. When I tried to get to you, you disappeared. Then I woke up." She stared at the dying embers of the fire.

Erik kissed the top of her head, "Christine. If you have another dream like that. Please tell me."

She turned around in his arms. "I will." She reached up to kiss him. "I love you." Erik was just about to return her kiss when Mabel pounded on the door.

"My King! My Queen!"

Erik quickly stood up and pulled on the trousers he had been wearing the day before, pushing Christine behind the screen with a random dress so she could change. "I'll help you with the laces in a minute." He rushed to the door, pulling it open. "What is it Mabel? Has there been another murder?"

The housekeeper nodded frantically. "It was one of the townspeople this time."

"Did the killer leave a note?"

She nodded again. "Your father wants to see you in the west parlor right now."

Erik thanked the woman and walked back to the screen. Christine turned around and pulled her hair over one shoulder. "Do they know who it was?"

"The murderer? No. I didn't ask about who was killed." He tied the laces together. "All we know is that it was a person in town."

Christine grimaced.

"Don't worry. We'll find who did this." He took her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

* * *

In no time they were standing in the west parlor. Erik's parents sat on one of the couches. "Erik. Christine." Alice looked at her son and daughter-in-law with worry in her eyes. "There has been another murder."

"Yes. Mabel told us." Christine and Erik sat on the other couch, facing Cedric and Alice. "She also told us the killer left another note."

Alice passed the piece of paper she had been holding to her son. There was a bloodstain on it. Erik unfolded the note as delicately as possible so he wouldn't touch the blood. The words on the page were written in a sloppy hand. He read the note out loud:

"King Erik, I hope this finds you well. As you can see by the blood on the page, I have killed again. This is the second step towards your death. Oh I don't mean your physical death. I'm talking about your emotional death. I will strike you where it really hurts. By killing your precious Christine. You took everything from me when you arrested my beautiful Giselle. Now I will take everything from you. Unless you leave Britain. JRB"

Christine watched Erik's face as he read. She looked highly distressed. "Erik." She rested her hand on his arm. "What should we do?"

Erik looked at his wife. "We go and interrogate Giselle. She will know who is doing this." He looked at his mother. "Who was it? The person who was murdered."

"It was a woman this time. Naomi, the shoe maker's wife." Cedric took his wife's hand. "Alice and Naomi have known each other for decades."

Alice sighed. "She was there when I gave birth to you Erik. She was a midwife, and a mother herself. Oh what will happen to her twins?" Alice put her hands over her face.

Cedric put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Erik thought for a moment. He remembered Naomi. She used to pay visits to his mother once in a while. "She was such a good woman." He handed the note back to his father, stood, and went to the door. "I'm going to go interrogate Giselle. I'm sure I can think of a few ways to make her talk."

"I'm coming too." Cedric walked over to his son.

Christine stood. "I'm going with you."

"No." Erik snapped, then instantly sobered when his wife flinched. "A prison is no place a lady. There are too many unsavory men there." He backtracked to his wife and kissed her. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Christine sat back on the couch. "I'll be here." She said, defeated.

When Erik left the room, Alice moved to sit next to Christine and covered her hand. "He'll be fine dear. He knows how to get answers. Let's go to the library. I'll show you a few more things on governing your subjects."

Christine followed the woman from the room. She just hoped Erik and his father would be alright.

* * *

"Now Christine. The next lesson is how to greet your guests at a party." Alice stood, Christine followed. "I will show you the two types of subjects. And you must remember which action you need to use for each type."

Christine nodded. "I think I can do this. What are the two actions?"

"Curtsy to royalty. Wave to nobility." she demonstrated. "Now I will approach you as a person of royalty. Do you remember how to recognize royalty?"

"Um. The crowns and the way they carry themselves."

"Correct." Alice walked away then turned and walked primly up to Christine. She stopped in front of her. "What do you do?"

Christine thought for a moment. Then she remembered. Curtsy. She pulled her skirts away from her legs and bent her knees in the best curtsy she could manage.

"Very good. But you're still fairly stiff. Relax." Alice demonstrated again. She walked away and then turned back to Christine. "Now. Try again."

Christine relaxed then repeated the curtsy. "Was that better?"

Alice smiled. "Wonderful. Now, what do you do when introduced to nobility?"

"Wave."

"Good. Demonstrate."

Christine raised her hand, curled her hand inward a bit, and waved gently. "Like that?"

"Perfect." Alice smiled. "Now, let me go get the list of royalty and nobility." She turned and went to the bookshelf with a group of scrolls on it. "Let's go over it shall we?"

Christine sat next to Alice. "I'll do my best."

 ** **Who is this mysterious JRB? Christine and Erik are hopelessly in love. Erik finally takes off his mask in front of her. They talk about children, but Erik is skeptical about whether their child will get his deformed face. I don't know if things like that are hereditary, but I'm pretty sure they aren't. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Remember, click that follow/fav button and leave me a review.****


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

 _Later that same day_

Christine sat in her chair and pulled one of Erik's shirts, a needle, and a spool of thread from the basket on the floor. She threaded the needle, spread the shirt across her lap and found the tear. Slipping the needle through the fabric, she started sewing.

Erik pushed open the door, walked over to Christine's side and kissed her hair. "Hello darling."

"Hello." She rolled the shirt up and set it back in the basket. "How are you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "No complaints."

"Did you find out who has been murdering people?"

"Giselle told me that the two of them are lovers. She didn't give me a name though. That's all I'm going to tell you." He picked her up and sat in the chair, settling her on his lap. "You know what I was thinking while riding home." He ran his palm from her knee to her hip.

Christine focused on the warmth of his hand. "What were you thinking?"

"I was so disgusted with the inmates at the prison, that I felt like I needed a bath." He traced a pattern on her leg. "So I ordered Mabel to have the larger bath and water brought up." He looked up when the housekeeper knocked on the door.

Christine scrambled off his lap and went to let the servants in with the wooden tub and water. The servants poured the buckets of water into the bath and one passed a bar of scented soap and towels to Christine. The servants left the room, and Christine closed the door.

Erik pulled off his shirt, then undid the buttons on his trousers. Once he was naked he went to Christine and unlaced her dress, slipping the garment off her shoulders. Before he could remove her shift, she stopped him. "Let me wash you first." She pulled off his mask so it wouldn't get wet and set it on the table. "Then I'll let you wash me."

He complied and climbed into the tub. Christine knelt behind his head and picked up the small wooden bowl the servants had brought in, poured the water that was in it over his head, and picked up the soap. She lathered her hands and massaged the soap into his black hair, then poured more water over his head to wash away the soap. Picking up the soap again, Christine dipped it in the water and rubbed the bar into her palms. Dropping the soap into the water, she slid her hands across his chest, arms, and shoulders, then washed it away with the water in the tub. "Your turn." Slipping her shift over her head she stepped into the water and settled back against him.

Erik picked up the bowl, dipped it into the water, and poured the it over his wife's head. Putting the bowl down he grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it into his palms, then slipped the soap into Christine's hair. Once he was satisfied her hair was clean, he poured water over her head to wash away the soap. Taking the soap again, he rubbed it on his hands then used his hands to soap his wife's skin.

He started with her neck, then moved to her shoulders and arms. He swallowed before turning his attention to her chest and ribs. He took his time, running his soapy hands around her breasts in slow circles. He dipped the bowl back in the water and washed the soap off her torso. "All done." He kissed the side of her neck, pressing his nose into her skin. It smelled like honeysuckle and soap. "You smell good." He bit her neck gently.

She sighed. "If you keep that up we'll be here awhile." She turned her head to the side and caught his lips, shoving her tongue in his mouth.

He gave a low groan and returned her kiss. "You do wicked things to my mind wife." Erik stood and lifted Christine from the water. He set her on her feet and wrapped her in one of the towels. He quickly dried himself. "As much as I'd love to stay here and make love to you all day, my knights need more training. You can go to the village if you like. I'll have a carriage prepared." He planted a kiss on her lips, then pulled his clothes on before helping her back into her clothes. "I'll be back before dinner. Then we can finish what we started." With that, he was out the door.

* * *

As Christine passed the baker's shop, she caught the scent of cinnamon. Cinnamon rolls. Erik's favorite. She turned around and pulled open the door to the little shop. The baker had just pulled a batch of the deserts from the stoneware oven as she walked in. He turned around and almost dropped the tray when he saw her.

"Your–. Your Highness." He stuttered, hastily putting the tray on a table to bow to his queen. "How can I help you?" the baker bowed.

"I smelled the cinnamon and wanted to purchase a small batch." She walked up to the counter. "My husband loves cinnamon rolls."

"Well you're in luck My Queen. I just finished a batch of six a few minutes ago. They're still warm I think." He picked up a small box and pulled the batch of pastries from the case. He arranged them in the box, then closed the lid.

"How much do I owe you?" Christine reached for the pouch of coins under her cloak.

The baker shook his head. "No charge for you My Queen. King Erik assisted my family when we went bankrupt."

Christine smiled. "I would like to pay you for these." She pulled a few gold coins from the pouch, placing them on the counter. "It wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay you. What is your name kind sir?"

The baker shuffled his feet, "Aaron."

"Well Aaron. Thank you for the pastries." Christine reached out and shook the baker's hand, then moved to the door before turning to wave to the kind hearted baker.

The guards greeted her as she walked out of the shop. "My Queen, we must return to the castle. It's nearly dinner time."

Christine followed the guards to the carriage, settling the box on the seat beside her. The carriage lurched as the driver snapped the reins.

* * *

Christine got back to the castle in no time with her purchases. Running up to the royal chambers, she hid the box behind her pillow. Erik knocked on the door, "Christine. I have a present for you."

"I have one for you too, darling."

Erik pushed open the door, holding a crate with holes in it and a boyish grin on his face. "Here, sit by the fire." He pulled her to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace. "Shall I give my gift first?"

"If you want to."

Erik passed the box to her. It moved, – and barked. Christine pulled off the lid. Inside was a furry brown and white puppy. "Oh Erik. Where did you find her?"

"She was hiding in an old crate by the training yard. I didn't know she was there until I heard her whining."

Christine picked up the ball of fur. The puppy licked her chin, her tiny tail wagging. "What should I name her?"

"You decide my love." Erik scratched the puppy behind the ears.

Christine thought a minute. "How about, Caramel." She rubbed her nose against the puppy's head. "That's it. Caramel."

"Caramel it is." Erik grinned.

"Now. Your present." Christine set Caramel down and went to their bed to get the box of rolls.

Erik took it and opened the lid. "Cinnamon rolls? When did you get these?"

"I got them in town." She blushed. "I remembered that you really like them."

He put the box on the table so Caramel couldn't get them. "I do believe that dinner is ready." Picking up the puppy, he tucked her under his arm, holding the other arm out to his wife. "I do believe that Javert can find something to feed this one. And the servants can give her a bath."

Christine took her husband's arm and followed him to the kitchen. "Javert, can you get my puppy something to eat?" The man nodded, and Christine turned to one of the servants. "Can you give her a bath?" The woman nodded and bowed. "Thank you."

Erik passed the puppy to the servant, who took her gently. "Now My Queen. Shall we join my parents for dinner?"

"We shall." Christine giggled. Erik led her off to the Great Hall where his parents waited.

* * *

He had missed his chance to get the queen. Jared Robert Barton sat in the pub with a pint of ale. The queen was supposed to pass the alley where he had been waiting. But instead, she had gone into the baker's shop. Oh well. He would get another chance to kidnap her. And when he did, he would relish the act of killing her. He downed the rest of his beer, left a few coins on the table, and left the pub. Walking down the street to the cottage he had shared with his beloved Giselle, he gritted his teeth. King Erik would pay dearly for taking his hopes and dreams away. This, he knew for a fact. A menacing grin spread across his face. In time, the king would fall.

* * *

Erik lay awake that night, stroking his wife's back. Caramel snored lightly from the blanket covered pillow Christine had set up by the fire. He sighed, disentangled himself from Christine, and pulled on his trousers. He picked up the candle and lit it in the fire, placing it back in the holder. As quietly as possible he opened the door and slipped through. Holding the candle out in front of him, he made his way down the steps to the library. He needed a book. Pushing open the door, he went to the bookshelf and browsed the titles. None of them were the one he wanted, and he moved to the next shelf, then the next, then the next.

Finally Erik found the book he was looking for. Pulling it from the shelf, he turned and left the room, going back up to his and Christine's bedroom. Shutting the door quietly, he tiptoed to the chair in front of the fire, opened the book, and started reading. He glanced back at Christine every so often to make sure she was still asleep. She shifted a few times, but other than that, she stayed silent. He yawned. Marking the page in his book, he set it on the table, blew out the candle, set the candle on the bedside table, and climbed back into bed. Wrapping his arm around his wife, who curled into his warmth, he took off his mask and closed his eyes.

* * *

Christine's eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to look at her husband. He was so handsome. His jet black hair was sleep tousled, with morning stubble darkening his jaw. She sat up and leaned down to kiss him. But before her lips made contact with his, his eyes snapped open and he let out a growl. She giggled as he grabbed her waist and rolled her onto her back.

"Good morning Erik." She smiled sweetly while her hands ran across his chest.

He growled again. "Temptress, even in the morning you're as sinful as a fox." He kissed her briefly.

She stuck her lip out and widened her eyes. "Is that it? One tiny kiss?"

Erik grinned down at her. "For now, yes." He made to get out of bed.

Christine would have none of that. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him back on top of her. "No. We never finished what we started yesterday."

"And you want to finish it."

Christine was the one to grin this time. "I do."

"I can never deny you my love." Erik groaned and caught hold of her lips, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. He ran his palm from her waist to her knee. His own knee wedged itself between her thighs. Nipping at her neck, he used his other hand to rub the tip of her breast into a stiff point. He basked in the moan she let slip from her throat. Taking the bud between his teeth, he bit gently, then licked it with the tip of his tongue.

Christie squirmed under him, and he knew what she needed. Guiding the tip of his shaft, he slid his hips forward, burying himself completely. He took hold of her wrists and raised her arms above his head, which made her arch her back. Erik made love to his wife for what felt like hours, bringing them both to simultaneous release. Erik held himself still, letting his seed shoot into her womb. Spent, they lay locked in each others arms for a moment before Erik slid off of her and lay on his side, pulling her against him. She rested her head on his outstretched arm, sighing.

"Erik." She turned over to face her husband. Worry creased her brow.

Erik's pulse kicked into high gear. "What is it?"

"Remember when we talked about children?" Christine traced a pattern on his chest.

"Of course." He stared at his wife. Then, realization dawned. "Are you with child?"

She nodded.

Erik let out a loud laugh, gathering his wife into his arms. "You're certain?"

"Yes. I'm certain." She let her husband hug her, then took his hand and set it on her still flat stomach. "Our baby is growing in there."

Erik's face fell.

"Erik. What's wrong?"

He looked away, "What if he looks like this?" He pointed at his scarred face.

She took his hand, "I've read a few books on the subject, and all of them say that face deformity is not hereditary."

"You're sure?"

"I am." She put his hand back on her stomach. "He will be just like you. A free spirit."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then she'll have you wrapped around her little finger." Christine kissed him. "We should get out of bed and share the news with your parents."

 ** **Erik stood, holding out his hand to Christine. She took it and they dressed quickly. The news of their impending parenthood gave them both a spring in their step.****


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"Father Mother." Erik announced as he and Christine swept into the library where Alice and Cedric had been reading. "We have some news."

"What is it son?" Cedric closed his book and stood.

"You might want to sit back down Cedric." Christine indicated for her father-in-law to sit.

Alice moved to sit next to her husband on the couch. "What is the big news?"

Christine looked at Erik, who nodded. "We're having a baby!" She exclaimed.

Alice shrieked and embraced her daughter-in-law, then her son. "When did you know?"

"Yesterday. I woke up and felt sick. Thank God I didn't vomit." Christine squeezed Erik's hand.

"Erik nearly crushed me when I told him ten minutes ago."

"Cedric. We're going to be grandparents!" Alice went to her husband and hugged him.

Cedric returned his wife's hug. "Yes my dear. We will be."

"Father. I know of the traditions of the court. That we must hold a ball in honor of our baby. But I'm not sure if we're ready to give the news to the whole kingdom." Erik shuffled his feet.

"Of course Erik. We don't have to have a ball right now. We can set it for a later date." Alice touched her son's face, and Erik realized that he had left his mask in the bedroom. He made to put his hand over his face, but Alice's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Erik. You need to be comfortable without your mask by the time your baby is born." She reassured him.

"I agree Erik." Christine stepped in front of her husband. "You're handsome to me. And your parents."

Erik sighed. "You're right darling." He kissed his wife's hand, then his mother's. "And you're

right as well Mother."

Alice dropped her hand from her son's wrist, hugging him again. "Erik."

"Yes mother."

"I need to borrow Christine for a few hours. We're going over her duties as queen."

"Of course mother. Take all the time you need." He turned and planted a quick kiss on his wife's lips. "I'll be with my knights." Erik then left the library.

He took the steps to his and Christine's bedroom two at a time, picked up his sword-belt, donned the vest of chain-maille, and went to the training yard. The new knights were engaged in battle with the older knights. The knights turned and bowed to him. He spotted Galvin and walked over to his side. "How are the new knights faring?"

"Very well My King."

"I will be the judge of that." Erik stuck his index fingers between his lips and let out a shrill whistle. The knights turned and bowed to their king. "Separate yourselves into two even groups. Both groups should have an equal number of veteran knights and new knights."

The knights rushed to do as they were told. Erik walked to the group on his left. He picked one of the new knights and one of the old knights, He explained to the two that they were to battle one of the knights from the other group. "Galvin, choose a new knight and a veteran knight from the other group. Have them each battle one of the knights I have chosen. Everyone else, stay where you're."

Galvin selected two of the knights from his group. When Erik gave the whistle, both teams circled each other before the new knights rushed the older knights. The battles had begun.

Erik watched as the groups of knights took turns at battling each other. In the end, the new knights were found to be just as skilled as the veterans. The process took most of the day, and by dinnertime, Erik was hungry not just for food, but for his wife. He dismissed his knights, walked up to his bedroom to put his sword away, then went down to the dinning-room.

Christine was already there, sitting at the head of the table next to his chair. He planted a kiss on her forehead, taking the seat next to her. "How was your lesson Christine?"

She waited for her soup to be placed on the table before her. Alice had put her on a strict diet for her pregnancy. The same diet Alice had been on when she had been pregnant with Erik. "The lesson went well. Alice showed me how to dance with books on my head. They fell off my head a few times." She giggled at the memory. "How was training?" Lifting her spoon to her mouth, she blew on it before swallowing the chicken soup.

"It went well also. The knights are very skilled. Even the new ones."

Christine was about to respond when there was a shout from the kitchen. "Get that mangy dog out of here!" It was Josephine, one of the cook's apprentices. "It's not even a dog! It's a rat."

Christine dropped her spoon, stood, and flung open the door to the kitchen. Erik followed her. "Who's the one who called Caramel mangy and a rat?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Josephine stood on a chair. "Was it you Josephine?" Christine demanded. "Get down from there this instant."

The woman stepped down from the chair. "That rat bit my foot." Her face turned beet red in anger. "Where did the thing even come from?"

Christine held her hands in fists by her sides so as not to strike the woman. "That rat you're referring to is my dog. She was a gift from my husband. And therefore she is family."

"It's a rat." Josephine crossed her arms. "It's also mangy and dangerous. It could have some kind of disease."

Christine tapped her foot impatiently. "I see. Josephine Collins, you're no longer welcome in this castle. you're to pack your belongings and leave within the hour." She held up her hand when the woman opened her mouth to argue. "you're a rude and disrespectful woman. And I will not have you in this castle. Mabel." She turned to the housekeeper. "Escort this urchin to the servants quarters and make sure she is gone immediately. Don't give her any assistance. She is to walk to town. Is that clear?"

The housekeeper dipped in a curtsy and led Josephine from the room. Christine watched them then picked up her puppy. "You poor dear. Did the mean lady scare you?" The dog shook in her mistress's arms. "Of course she did. Javert. Have a bowl of beef and pork made and bring it to the dining-room for Caramel. She will eat her meals with Erik and myself from now on."

The cook nodded and rushed to prepare the bowl. Christine turned and carried the trembling puppy through the door Erik held open. "Thank you darling."

Erik followed his wife back to the table. She sat in front of her soup and dipped a piece of bread into the broth. Caramel lay down in her owner's lap, closing her eyes. Christine and Erik ate in silence.

The kitchen door swung open and Javert came in carrying a bowl of meat and vegetables for Caramel. Caramel, upon catching the scent, jumped down from Christine's lap and sat next to her. Javert set the bowl in front of the dog and scratched her ears. "You're not a rat Caramel. You're a beautiful wee dog."

He stood and nodded to Christine, who thanked him.

Caramel sniffed the bowl of meat before swallowing a mouthful of her dinner. She obviously liked her meal, cleaning the empty bowl with her tongue in no time. Once the bowl was empty, she sat quietly until Christine and Erik had finished eating. Christine looked down at her and knew what she was waiting for. She needed to go outside to burn off some energy. "Come on Little One. Let's go outside and play."

Erik watched as Christine led Caramel out through the door through the servants entrance where there was no garden, only snow. He wanted to follow, but stopped when his father cast him a worried look. "What is it Father?"

"We've never had a pet in this castle. It's a nice change. But are you sure Christine will be able to take care of Caramel while she's pregnant?"

Erik grinned. "I've already thought of that. When Christine gets farther into her pregnancy, I will take over the care of little Caramel."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure."

"Very well son. Go with them. Have fun." He reached into his pocket. "But first, take this ball." He held out a small round leather ball.

Erik took it and thanked his father, turning and going to the yard to find his wife. He strolled through the snow, following the happy yipping from Caramel and Christine's giggling. He was turning the corner when he heard a distressed scream from his wife. His heart fell into his stomach as he remembered when she had fallen through the ice.

"Christine!" Breaking into a run, Erik raced to where he had heard the sound. Four sets of footprints traveled through the snow. One set was Caramel's, one was Christine's, one was those of a man, and the other was a horse. He searched he darkness, spotting his wife surrounded by his knights as a black horse sped through the trees behind the castle. There was no wall here, only trees and bushes.

He rushed to his knights. "Move aside!" He yelled. Christine sat on the ground, her head in her hands.

Caramel was nowhere in sight. "Christine. What happened?"

"He tried to kidnap me. Caramel bit his leg and he kicked her." Christine raised her head. A black bruise shown on her cheek. "He hit me too." She pointed to where her puppy lay on her side.

Erik went over to the puppy, running his hands across her small body. "She's okay. No broken bones." He picked up the puppy, who was trembling again, tucking her small body into the folds of his shirt. "She's cold. We should get her up to our room and in front of the fire right away." He walked over to his wife and helped her stand, handing her the puppy then sweeping his two ladies into his arms.

Christine sighed against his chest. "I didn't see the man's face. But it all happened so fast." She started to tremble.

"Shhh. Christine, it's alright." He kissed the top of her head. "Search the area." He shouted to his knights. "I want all of you on high alert for the next few days."

The knights rushed to do their king's bidding.

Erik carried his queen and their puppy to their bedroom, carefully setting Christine on the bed. Caramel lay on Christine's lap, fast asleep, "Maybe we should let her sleep on the bed with us tonight." He suggested. He took the folded blanket Caramel slept on from in front of the fire and laid it out on the right side of the bed.

Christine nodded, settling the puppy on the blanket. Erik took her hand and helped her undress. He slipped her nightgown over her head then changed into his own nightclothes.

Christine climbed under the covers next to Caramel, and Erik blew out the candle then slipped in next to her. Laying on his back, he pulled his wife to his side, rubbing her back until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Caramel whined and licked Erik's chin. She yipped, rousing Erik from his sleep. He sat up, the puppy slipping to the edge of the bed. He grabbed her before she could fall off. "Someone's an early riser." He joked. The puppy licked his chin. "Are you hungry?"

The dog yipped. "Alright. I'll take you down to get some breakfast." He set Caramel on the floor, pulling on a shirt and changing his trousers. Picking the dog back up, he tucked her under his arm and went to the kitchen where Javert already had a bowl waiting for Caramel. "Javert, you're a very good cook. How did you know I would be bringing Caramel down for breakfast?"

The cook smiled. "I guess it's a sixth sense." He laughed as Caramel attacked the bowl. "She certainly loves to eat."

"Yes. She's going to grow big and strong soon." Erik knelt down and scratched Caramel's ears. "Aren't you little lady?" Caramel licked the bowl clean and then licked her chops. Erik laughed. "She definitely will."

Christine walked into the kitchen, already dressed for the day. "Where's Caramel? I woke up and she was gone." Caramel yipped from under the table. "There you're." Caramel caught sight of her tail and raced around in circles, trying to grab it. "You're a silly girl." Christine laughed.

Erik watched his wife and their little dog, smiling. The bruise on Christine's cheek was still there, but it was hidden by makeup. How his life had changed in a few short months. He had a beautiful wife, a dog, and a baby on the way. Nothing could have made him happier.

Christine stood and Erik took her hand, leading her to the dining room where their breakfast was waiting. Christine ate an egg, oatmeal, and a slice of ham. Erik ate his own oatmeal, watching his wife. She didn't look worried about the diet she was on. If anything, she looked content. Erik finished his breakfast and waited for Christine to finish hers, then took her hand and led her outside to the stables.

Christine watched as her husband led Diablo and Ginger to her, both already saddled. Christine rubbed Ginger's head, holding out the piece of ginger that Erik had given to her. Ginger took it quickly from Christine's hand, munching on the treat. Erik helped his wife into her saddle, then climbed on Diablo's back. He kicked his horse into a gallop and Ginger followed.

"Where are we going?" Christine inquired when they passed the gate.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

They stopped their horses in front of a small cottage about a fourth of a mile away from the castle. "Where are we?"

"This is my special spot. I had it built when I was told I would marry you. I wanted to show you as a wedding present but it wasn't finished. They just finished it two days ago." He led Diablo and Ginger to a small enclosure, removed their saddles and bridles, then took his wife's hand and led her to the door. Fishing a key from his pocket he unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping aside so Christine could enter first.

She took one look around the single room and fell in love. Turning around Christine threw her arms around her husband and showered his face with kisses. "Oh Erik. It's beautiful!" She turned and raced off to explore. Erik closed the door and followed his wife. She took in the small sitting room connected to a small kitchen. The bedroom was separated from the rest of the space by a half wall, a two-sided fireplace sat in the middle of the wall between the sitting room and the bedroom.

Erik took his wife's hand and pulled her to the fireplace, sitting down with her nestled against his chest.

"I'm glad you like it. I was thinking we could spend a few days here every few months."

"That sounds wonderful." Christine turned her head and kissed her husband. "Are we staying here today?"

"Until Sunday, yes." It was Thursday. Christine's face turned into a worried expression. "Don't worry, Mother and Father will take care of Caramel for us."

"Okay. But I don't have any clothes."

Erik stood and took her hand. He led her to the bedroom where a large wardrobe stood. Pulling the doors open he indicated four dresses hanging next to his clothes. "I thought ahead."

"I don't remember these dresses." She reached out and touched one of them, a light purple gown.

"That's because I ordered them a few days ago and had them delivered straight here." He rubbed his wife's back. "Do you like them?"

Christine looked up and smiled. "I love them."

"Good." He went to the kitchen and pulled down a pot. "Do you like hot chocolate?"

"What woman doesn't?"

He laughed and filled the pot with milk and shaved chocolate. As he watched the pot, Christine went to the sitting room and pulled a book from the shelf. She opened the book and started reading.

Erik approached with two teacups. "You're chocolate milady." He passed one of the cups to her. "What are you reading?"

"I'm not sure. The letters on the cover are faded." She handed him the book.

He skimmed the first few pages. "It's The Knight's Bride." He handed the book back to her. "My mother used to read it all the time. She gave me permission to bring it here."

"It's a very good book." Christine agreed, sipping her chocolate. She yawned. "This is making me sleepy."

Erik took the cup from her, "Then let's go take a nap." He pulled her up and carried her to the bed, undressed her, and lay her under the covers. Erik undressed himself then climbed into bed with her, took off his mask, set it on the table, and wrapped his arm around his wife.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Barton leaned against the wall of the alley between the baker's shop and the blacksmith, a lit cigar in his hand. He dropped the cigar on the pavement and ground it under his foot. The lilting laugh of Queen Christine grew closer to his dark corner. As she walked in front of the alley, Barton grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the shadows.

"Unhand me sir!" the queen insisted. "Or I'll scream at the top of my lungs." She focused on the man. "Who are you?"

Barton laughed. "My name is Jared Robert Barton." He slapped her across the face. "I want you to deliver a message to your husband. Tell him that if my Giselle is not freed soon, I will find you, and I will kill you." He slapped her again then released her.

She raced out of the alley, probably to summon her guards.

Barton slipped back through the alley and climbed over the fence at the end. No doubt the king would get his message. With the two marks he had placed on the queen's face and the bruise on her wrist.

* * *

Christine stumbled into the castle, her face stinging with the pain of being slapped, hard. She took a step towards the stairs, but her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor. Two maids rushed to her side and turned her over. "Get the king!" One of them told the other.

Christine lay there, going in and out of consciousness. Soon, Erik's voice and racing footsteps approached. "What happened?" He demanded of the maids.

"We don't know My King." The maid who had stayed with Christine spoke up. "She stumbled in and then collapsed."

Erik noticed the twin bruises on his wife's face. She had been slapped, twice. He slid his arms around Christine, lifted her gently, and carried her to the stairs, shouting to the maids to go find his mother.

He laid his wife on the bed, kneeling beside the bed and taking her hand. He laid a gentle kiss on her face over the bruises. "Christine." He pleaded. "Sweetheart, wake up." He checked her for any other injuries, only finding the bruises on her face and one bruise on her wrist.

Erik held his wife's hand until his mother and Mabel knocked on the open door. "Erik. What happened?"

"I don't know. No one knows." He stared at his beloved, silently willing her to wake up.

She stirred to consciousness. "Erik." She finally opened her eyes and he sighed in relief. "There was a man."

"What man?" Alice asked.

"His name is Jared Robert Barton. He told me to tell you that if we don't release Giselle soon, he will hunt me down and kill me." Tears formed in her eyes. "Erik. I think we should listen to him."

"What? No." Erik protested. "We can't let Giselle free. She's being held for crimes worthy of the gallows." He stroked Christine's head. "We'll stay in the cabin until this man is caught. I love you and our child so much."

Christine watched her husband touch her stomach where a tiny bump rested. "Erik. Are you sure we can stay in the cabin for that long?"

Alice spoke up. "Christine. Cedric and I will not rest until this man is caught and hung." She touched her daughter-in-law's shoulder. "I think it's best that you and Erik stay in that cabin. We will have enough clothes and food packed before the end of the day."

Erik kept his hand on Christine's stomach. "My top priority is keeping you and our baby safe. We will go to the cabin by carriage, with all the things we will need. And the carriage will return here without us." He kissed his queen's forehead. "Mabel, go tell the kitchen staff to prepare as many meals as they can, we have a stove in the cabin, and Christine has cooking skills. And tell them to prepare meals for Caramel as well."

The housekeeper curtsied and rushed from the room. "Mother, can you help Christine pack as many dresses and undergarments she can fit in one trunk. Then help her find books, her mending, and anything that can keep her busy while we're away."

Alice nodded. "And what will you do?" She asked Erik.

"I'll pack a few things as well. I'll need to find my empty sketchbooks and other materials. I'm headed down to the library. Is there anything in particular you want me to find for you Christine?"

Christine nodded, "Paper." She said. Erik went to the desk and got a piece of paper and the quill.

Handing them to Christine, he watched her scribble book titles onto the paper. She passed the paper back to him.

"I'll find these." He took his wife's hand and kissed it. "I'll be back as soon as I find them." With that he left the room.

Taking the flight of stairs to the library, Erik went straight to the shelf of romance and mystery books. He held the sheet of paper out and browsed the titles until he found each one. Pulling them from the shelves he stacked them on the floor by his feet.

Once he had all of them and a few of his own, he went to the bookshelf that held his empty sketchbooks and drawing materials. He tucked the box of charcoal and oil pastels under his arm and picked up the stack of books and sketchpads. Quickly leaving the library he raced back up the stairs to the bedroom and walked through the open door. Christine stood by the wardrobe pulling gown after gown from the hangers. Passing them to Alice, who folded them and put them in the trunk, she looked up when Erik walked to one of the empty trunks and packed the load of books and drawing materials away.

Erik went to his own wardrobe and pulled his own clothes from the hangers, tossing them on the bed, until the wardrobe was empty. He went to the bed and folded his clothes, putting them on top of a sheet of fabric that would keep them from getting charcoal and oil stains.

Mabel knocked on the door. "Javert has the meals ready. The smaller trunk is meals for Caramel, the bigger one is meals for you."

Erik looked at Christine, who was tucking Caramel's pillow, the mending, yarn, crochet hooks, and knitting needles into a smaller trunk. "Thank you Mabel. We'll be done in a minute. Could you send a few stable-boys to carry these to the wagons?"

"Right away My King." The housekeeper turned and left.

"Do you have everything you want to bring My Queen?" Erik inquired to Christine. She nodded. "Good. Let me get your cloak and we can go to the carriage." He went to the chair and picked up his black cloak and her dark blue one. Draping the material over her shoulders he tied the strings before slipping on his own cloak. A group of stable-boys knocked on the door. "Come in." Erik called.

The boys each took one of the trunks and led the way down the stairs to the courtyard where the carriage and wagon were waiting. Erik gave the carriage driver directions to the cottage then helped Christine into the carriage. The taller boy loaded the last trunk onto the wagon then signaled the driver that they were ready. The same boy hopped onto the wagon bench and picked up the reins. Erik tucked his wife by his side and watched the trees go by as they took the road to the cottage.

* * *

"Erik." Christine sat in the rocking chair by the fire knitting a yellow blanket for their baby.

Erik looked up from his book, "Yes, my dear?"

"We haven't picked out a name." She finished the row of stitches then set the project on her lap.

Erik marked his page, closed the book, and set it on the table. "Hmm. I had a thought yesterday. How about Fiona Amelia if we have a girl?"

"Fiona Amelia." Christine rolled the name through her mind. "I like it. My middle name" She picked up her knitting again. "And what about James Frances for a son?"

"Using my middle name." He thought for a minute. "How about James Adrian?"

"Yes. James Adrian. Much better than James Frances."

Erik grinned. "There. Baby names done." He watched as Christine put a hand on her stomach. "I think the baby's hungry."

Christine looked up at him. "Mama's hungry too." She started to stand, but Erik held up a hand.

"I'll make dinner. You stay there and rest." He kissed her quickly then left the cabin for a minute to get a small ham, the bottle of milk, and butter from the small ice-house by the door. He put the meat on a spit and pulled a few potatoes out of their cloth bag.

Pulling a knife from the rack on the wall, he peeled the potatoes and cut them into pieces, putting them in a pot of water. Carrying the pot to the fireplace he set the handle on the hook above the burning logs. Going back to the kitchen he picked up the metal rod and ham, carrying it to the brick oven. He set the end of the metal rod in the middle of an arched piece of iron at the back of the bricks and mounted the other end on a tripod a foot in front of the fire.

He was taking the colander from one of the shelves when the potatoes boiled. Erik took the poker and turned the metal rod out of the fire, taking the pot out of the hook with a thick set of gloves. He took the colander outside with his foot and dumped the hot water and potatoes into it. He picked up the colander before the snow completely melted, so the potatoes wouldn't get dirty.

Dumping them back into the pot, he brought the pot back inside and cut a piece of the stick of butter, dropping it in the pot. Erik found a hand masher and poured a bit of milk in the pot. He went to the fire and turned the ham, mashed the potatoes and added milk until they were smooth.

Christine inhaled. "I think the ham is done."

Erik pulled the ham from the fire and set it on the wooden counter-top, cutting it into slices. He spooned potatoes on two plates and added slices of ham. "Honey, do you like butter on your potatoes?"

Christine nodded. "Yes please."

Erik added a piece of butter to the potatoes and carried the plates to the small table between the armchairs. Christine put her knitting in the basket, and went to get two glasses, filling one with milk and the other with whiskey. She carried the glasses to the table and passed the whiskey to Erik.

They ate in companionable silence. When they were finished Erik brought the dirty plates and silverware to the wooden tub, quickly washing them. "You should get some rest. Tomorrow's Christmas. Our first Christmas together." He pulled Christine from her chair.

"Sleep sounds lovely." Christine yawned. She frowned when Erik blew out the candle after helping her undress, but didn't get into bed with her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing honey." He kissed her. "I'll just be a few minutes. Get some sleep and I'll be back when I'm done."

Christine sighed and closed her eyes. _What's he up to?_ She asked herself as she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Christine gradually woke as the rays of sunlight flooded the room. She tried to close her eyes again but a wonderful smell drifted past her nose. She threw the covers off and walked around the wall to the small kitchen. Erik stood at the stove in his robe, a fork in his hand watching ham sizzle in the pan. He turned when she walked in. "Good morning. Merry Christmas." He reached for her hand and pulled her against his side. "Can you watch the ham while I go get eggs from the chickens?"

"When did we get chickens?"

"Mother brought them this morning. Two hens and a few chicks." He walked into the cold.

Christine turned to the ham and flipped them. She watched as the grease sizzled and popped. Erik came back in carrying a basket filled with ten eggs. "It's warming up a bit outside." He set the basket on the table, "How many eggs would you like?"

"Just one. I don't particularly like them." Christine turned the ham one more time before moving them to a plate covered with a thin sheet of paper. "Here, I'll cook the eggs." She held out her hand and Erik put two eggs in her palm.

"Are you going to cook them in the ham fat?" Erik rubbed her back as she cracked the eggs into the pan.

"Yes." Christine added a tiny bit of water and watched the eggs fry in the grease. "My mother showed me this when I was younger and wouldn't eat eggs. She would have Cook fry an egg in ham fat to cover up the yolk."

Erik wrapped his arms around her middle, folding his hands over her belly. He rubbed his nose against her neck, planting tiny kisses against her skin. "Well I've never tried that. Should be interesting."

"You'll like it. Can you get plates?" She ran a knife between the eggs in the pan.

Erik pulled two plates and silverware from the shelf. Whistling, he waited for Caramel to come slipping and sliding into the kitchen. "She is very energetic, isn't she?" He put Caramel's breakfast under the table. The puppy sat in front of the bowl. "Oh are you waiting for us to sit down little one?"

"I think she is." Christine looked at her husband, then noticed a sheet hanging between the kitchen area and the living room. "Erik whats that?" She walked over to the sheet.

"Eat. Then we'll see what's behind that sheet." He grabbed her hand. "It's a surprise." Pulling her to the small table, he pushed her chair in then took his own seat. Caramel yipped then attacked her food. Erik kissed his wife's hand before cutting a piece off of his egg. "Am I going to regret this?" He held the fork out.

"No. At least I hope not." She took a bite of her own egg.

Erik swallowed then took the egg off his fork. Chewing, he savored the unique taste of egg and ham fat. "You're right. It does cover the yolk."

"Told you." She kissed his cheek. "I really want to know what's behind that sheet. Can we please go see what It's?" She stared at him, sticking her lip out.

Erik sighed. "Fine. But eat your breakfast first." He finished his egg and ham.

Christine ate as quickly as she could while still being ladylike. "Done." She took their plates to the basin. "Lead the way."

Erik pulled the sheet down, and Christine stared at a decorated Christmas tree and a small pile of boxes. "Erik, how did you manage this last night?"

"My mother helped. Some of those are for you and some of them are for me." He planted a kiss on her surprised lips. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Christine lay her hand over her stomach where a small bump rested. "We both do."

Erik led her to the tree and pulled her down to sit on the floor. He picked up a long skinny package.

"This one is from my mother." He passed the box to Christine.

She pulled the lid off the box. "Wonderful. A book of fairy-tales." She flipped through the pages, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank my mother." He pulled another present from under the tree. "This one is from me."

Christine opened the box. Inside was a sketch of her holding Caramel. "When did you draw this? How did you draw it without me noticing?"

"I drew it a few days ago. You were dozing while I drew it." Erik grinned.

"Oh. I just remembered. I have something for you." Christine went to the bedroom and retrieved a package. "I had it made last month."

Erik took the box, pulling off the paper he looked at the white mask. "You had this made, for me?"

Christine nodded. "I had it made as a spare in case something happened to the one you're currently using."

"This one has been getting uncomfortable." He pulled off his mask and switched it for the new one. Moving his jaw, Erik tested the feel of the porcelain. "Thank you Christine."

"You're welcome."

Erik turned back to the tree. "We have a lot more presents to open. Shall we?"

"We shall." Christine giggled.

* * *

The clock struck two in the afternoon and Christine lifted her head from her husband's shoulder. They had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the fire. She gingerly disentangled herself from her husband's arm, going to the kitchen to prepare a stew for dinner. Pulling a knife from the rack on the wall and vegetables from the pantry, she chopped them into pieces and set them aside before getting a large hunk of beef from the ice-house and filling the pot with water. Erik stirred on the floor and Christine stopped working. She watched as he shifted to his other side and faced the fire, his breathing steady and slow. He was still asleep.

She gently placed the pot of water in the kitchen fireplace, then went back to the chopping block and cut the beef into pieces. The pot of water boiled and she poured the beef and vegetables into the water, adding a jar of broth from the pantry. Stirring the stew, she picked up Caramel's food bowl and filled it with meat and vegetables. Caramel smelled the meat and came racing to the kitchen and her late lunch.

"Sorry girl. I didn't know that noon had passed until I woke up." Christine rubbed Caramel's head. "Eat up my darling puppy." She whispered.

The stew bubbled, and she raced to stir it. "It should be a few hours before the stew is done. I think I'll catch up on my embroidery while I wait." Christine suggested.

Pulling her sewing basket out, she picked up the hoop and fabric where her needle rested. The picture was of a rose and mask. The mask had been finished, but the rose still needed work. "The mask called the rose. That's what I'm calling this one." Christine whispered to herself. She pulled the needle out of the fabric and started stitching where she had left off. Keeping an eye on the stew and her husband, she worked in silence, getting up every half hour to stir the pot.

Finally, when the stew was finished, she pulled the pot off the hook and ladled it into two bowls. Once that was done she cut up a loaf of bread. Tiptoeing to her husband, she planted a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss, digging his hands into her hair.

"Bonjour monsieur." She teased when he opened his eyes. "I made supper."

"Is it that late already?" Erik pulled off his mask and rubbed his eyes.

"It's." Christine took his hand and pulled him the the table. "I made soup."

"It smells delicious."

"Well, I'm glad you think so." Christine sat down and waited for Erik to push her chair in and settle across from her. "Enjoy."

* * *

Alice paced the library, waiting for any news of Barton's capture. Where was the man? Why was he trying to get to Erik? The door was flung open by Cedric. "Alice. We found him. He's in custody right now, on his way to prison. Not the same prison Giselle is at."

"That's wonderful news Cedric." Alice embraced her husband. "Shall I send for Erik and Christine?"

Cedric shook his head. "No. I think it's best they stay in the cottage until Barton and Giselle are sentenced."

"When will that be?"

"In a week. We should send a message to them however, so they know about the sentence."

"Very well. I will write to them." Alice went to the desk and quickly wrote a note to Erik. "I will have one of our stable-boys bring this to them immediately."

"And I have to go to the training yard. With Erik gone, I'm in charge of the knights for now." Cedric rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Be careful."

"I will."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Christine closed the cottage door as softly as she could, hoping not to wake Erik. Caramel trailed at her heels. The puppy had grown so much in the month since Erik found her. She was now twice her original size. If she felt like it, she could probably take on a raccoon. Christine tugged her cloak closer around her shoulders against the bitter January weather.

She was halfway to the chicken coop when she heard a growl to her right. She turned sharply to the direction the sound came from, holding her breath when she saw the red fox pup crouched not fifteen feet from her. The animal stared at her then raced forward. Caramel growled and latched onto the fox's body just as the animal bore his teeth and tried to bite Christine's leg. Caramel locked her jaws around the fox's waist. The animal cried, a sorrowful whine that tore at Christine's heart.

"Caramel. Drop him." She spoke sharply. Caramel reluctantly dropped the fox. Christine knelt by the pup and surveyed his skinny body. "Bad girl." She scolded the dog. "You poor thing. I'll take care of you." Taking off her cloak, she carefully picked him up. "Let's take you inside where it's warm and find something for you to eat." She looked down at Caramel. "you're going to stay out here until I say you can come back in." She brought the fox to the fireplace and lay him on the floor then picked up a length of rope.

She led the dog back outside and tied one end of the rope to her collar then the other end to a ring attached to the wall of a small animal shelter. "You're going to stay there until you've learned your lesson. If you hurt our new friend again, you'll stay out here all night." With that, she turned and marched back into the house.

The fox pup was still on his side in front of the fire where she had left him. He looked up at her when she sat next to him with a strip of fabric and a bowl of water. "I think I'll name you-" Christine thought a moment. "Jacques. That's it, a good strong name." The pup whined quietly as she cleaned the bloody bite marks on his side. "I have to turn you over Jacques." She carefully flipped him over and cleaned the rest of the marks. Jacques got to his feet slowly when she asked, standing quietly while she wrapped the fabric around his body, yelping when she knotted the fabric.

Christine was setting a bowl of broth in front of her patient when Erik walked into the room, running his hands over his face. "Christine, what are you doing up this early?"

"I was going to the chicken coop with Caramel when this baby fox crossed our path and Caramel hurt him." She gestured to Jacques. "And I felt sad so I'm going to take care of him and earn his trust so he can be our pet."

Erik looked down at the pup who was watching Christine with so much trust in his eyes. "Where is Caramel?"

"Outside, tied to the ring by her shelter. She was the one who hurt Jacques."

"You named him?"

"Yes."

"Christine, who is going to take care of Caramel and this fox when you can't?" He sat in the chair behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "And what will happen when the baby comes?"

"Please Erik. I couldn't leave him by himself when he was injured. I want to keep him. That way we can have two watchdogs when the baby arrives." She turned her head and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Oh please."

Erik looked at his wife. "Promise me this is the last pet you take on."

Christine stood and sat on Erik's lap, "I promise." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good. Now kiss me good morning." He slid his arms around her slightly expanded stomach, rubbing her back.

"If you keep holding me like that I won't stop at just a kiss."

"I'll take my chances." He pulled her head down and planted a warm kiss on her lips. He meant it to be a quick kiss but Christine twisted her torso so her chest pressed against him. He tried to pull away.

Christine had other ideas. She ran the tip of her tongue across the seam of his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth when he sighed.

Erik came back to reality, put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her. "Christine, I don't think this is good for the baby."

"What do you mean?" She watched him. "We can't kiss?"

"No, we can kiss. But I don't think we should make love until the baby is born. Who knows what it could do to the baby."

"Right. We should wait until this little one is born and I'm fit to make love again." Christine stood. "I think Caramel has been outside long enough. I'll go bring her back inside." She turned away, but Erik still caught her sad look.

"Christine-" He reached for her arm to stop her. She shrugged his hand off and walked to the door. He watched her go, taking note of the way her shoulders slumped. What have I done? He asked himself. He stood and went to the bookshelf, pulling out a random book. He stopped when he heard a click. The bookshelf slid back into the wall. "That's strange. I don't remember this in the plans."

He pushed on the bookshelf and it creaked open like a door, revealing a set of stairs. Erik pulled out one of the oil lamps and lit it. He took the stairs down to a long tunnel, leaving the bookshelf open a crack so Christine would know where he was. He hoped she wouldn't follow him into the dark tunnel. As he passed the mounted candles on the walls, he stopped to light them. The tunnel stretched on in front of Erik, stopping when it reached an underground river. A boat was tied to the stone with a guiding stick resting inside.

He set the lamp on the hook in the front of the boat, untied the boat, and picked up the stick. Pushing off from the dock, Erik guided the boat through the water, following the river. He passed under a gate and saw the river widen into an underground lake. Across from the gate, there was a stone ledge with an organ sitting proudly.

Erik nosed the boat to the stone steps and stepped out. The cavern was damp and dreary. But the organ called to him. He ran his hand across the keys then turned to explore the rest of the cavern's rooms. One room housed a large bed with the top of a swan carved into the headboard and the legs and feet carved into the foot board. The room next to it held a fireplace and potbelly stove. Dried meats hung from the ceiling. Barrels held dried vegetables and fruits while small boxes stored jars of herbs and spices.

He turned and went to the organ, sat on the bench, and rested his fingers on the keys. The song Christine had sung at the lake returned to his head, and he began to play the piece, having heard it played many times in the past. Erik soon lost himself in the music, forgetting the rest of the world.

* * *

Christine led Caramel back into the cottage, where she fed her and Jacques. She looked around the room for her husband, but he didn't seem to be there. She checked the bedroom and the living area. He was gone. She pulled out her extra cloak and went to the front door, thinking he had gone outside.

She walked around the house three times before going to the paddock to see if Diablo was still there. He was. But Erik was gone. Have I pushed him too far? She asked herself. Maybe she shouldn't have left him alone in the cottage. She had been gone long enough for him to leave. Frantic, she rushed back inside and to the wardrobe in the bedroom. His clothes were still hanging next to hers. So where was he? Christine sat in the chair in front of the fire, covering her face with her hands as tears flowed down her cheeks. She had pushed him away. Now he didn't want anything to do with her. She played multiple scenarios in her mind. Finally, she decided that she would take the road back to the castle and see if he was there.

Her mind made up, she went out to the paddock and picked up Ginger's saddle and bridle. The horse stood patiently while Christine prepared her for the ride. Christine climbed onto Ginger's back and snapped the reins. She urged Ginger into a canter. She _had_ to find Erik.

* * *

Erik closed the bookshelf and looked around. _Where's Christine?_ He asked himself. Caramel and Jacques were sleeping in front of the fire. Poking his head into the bedroom, he surveyed the room. Maybe she was outside. Erik pulled on his cloak and went outside. Diablo whinnied from the paddock. Ginger was gone. No no no. Christine had left.

Erik thought for a minute. She went back to the castle. He saddled Diablo as fast as he could. "Come on boy. We have to catch them." Erik kicked Diablo's sides and snapped the reins, pushing him into a full out run.

Surveying the woods as he passed, Erik watched as trees gave way to an empty field. He heard a muffled cry and turned in that direction. It was Christine, with Ginger nuzzling her back. "Christine?" Erik slid off Diablo's back and walked up behind his wife. "What's wrong?"

Christine turned her head to look at him. "I thought you'd left me."

"Never my love." Erik knelt in the snow before his wife, tipping her chin up. "I love you. And I'll never leave you." He took her hand and kissed her palm.

She brushed the tears from her face. "I love you too." Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's neck. "I'm sorry for running."

Erik pulled her to her feet, planting a kiss on her forehead. He turned when he heard hoof beats approaching.

"My King." The rider pulled his horse to a stop and leaned down to give Erik a piece of paper. "Your parents sent me to give you this message. And they request your presence back at the castle immediately."

Erik took the note and unfolded it. After reading the words on the page, he looked at Christine then to the rider. "We will leave at once."

The rider nodded, then turned his horse and rode off the way he had come.

"Come Christine. We need to get our pets from the cottage." He led Christine to Ginger and helped her into her saddle before climbing up onto Diablo's back. Kicking Diablo in the sides, he urged him into a canter. Ginger followed close behind.

Walking through the door, Erik picked up Caramel and Christine took Jacques. She wrapped the fox in her extra cloak and went back outside. Erik opened his saddle bag and deposited Caramel in it, then helped Christine get Jacques into her own saddle bag. Once the pets were secure, Erik once again helped his wife onto her horse before mounting his own. They kicked their horses into a dead run and headed for the castle.

"Open the gate." Erik yelled to the guards as they approached, slowing Diablo into a walk.

The horses' hooves clattered against the stone of the courtyard. Cedric and Alice stood on the steps waiting for them. Erik pulled Diablo to a halt, dismounted and pulled Caramel from his bag. A stable-boy came forward and helped Christine from Ginger's back. Christine took Jacques from her saddle bag and held him close.

"Is that a fox?" Alice asked when she saw the pup's little head.

"Yes Mother. Christine took him in when he was injured by Caramel." Erik set Caramel down and walked over to his wife. "She is quite the nurse."

"She is." Cedric agreed.

"So, what news is there?" Christine asked as she held her charge close.

Alice looked at her husband then back at Erik and Christine. "Why don't we talk in your father's office." She led them inside to the office and closed the door.

"Barton has been captured and will be hanged tomorrow." Cedric announced as he sat behind his desk.

"And what about Giselle?" Christine asked.

"She will be released." Alice spoke from her place by the window.

"What." Erik nearly shouted. "Father. You can't be serious. She attacked Christine."

Cedric held up his hand. "She will be released and sent to Denmark. She will be put on a ship and will never be allowed back in this country."

"Good." Erik heaved a sigh of relief.

Christine laid her hand on his arm. "It will be okay my love. She will never come near us again."

Cedric stood. "It's late. Perhaps we should have a late dinner and then go to bed. Barton's hanging is tomorrow. And we are all required to be there."

Erik shook his father's hand. "We will." To Christine he said, "My dear. Shall we go have dinner?"

"Yes my love. We shall."

Cedric led the way to the dining room and called for the servants to bring their meal. Jacques and Caramel were both given a bowl of meat. Erik and Christine sat across from Erik's parents and ate in silence, his hand resting on top of hers.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _Nine months later_

Christine pushed the nursery door open silently. Taking in the scene before her, she sighed quietly. Erik sat in his rocking chair, their little daughter cradled in his arms as he sang softly. Evie, short for Evieria, stared at his unmasked face in fascination, his white mask held between her chubby fingers. Evie had turned out to have a combination of both Erik and Christine's features as well as a few that weren't those of her parents. She hadn't inherited any of Erik's deformity. Her eyes were a gray green and her hair was jet black. She had Christine's nose and Erik's chin. Christine had only been in labor for three hours before Evieria Amelia Delose was born. Alice had been shocked that the birth had happened so fast. She told them that she had been in labor for the entire day and most of the night when Erik was born. When Erik and Christine first heard Evie's musical cries, they decided that the original name didn't fit, and fashioned a more musical name.

"Erik." Christine whispered. "Is she hungry?" She crossed the room to her husband.

He turned and looked at her. "I'm not sure."

Evie heard Christine's voice and started crying. "I think she is." Christine held out her arms for her daughter, then perched on Erik's lap. "I have good news."

"Oh? And what news is that?"

"In about two more weeks we will be able to try for another baby."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Did the doctor tell you?"

"Yes. He told me an hour ago. I went to town."

"Did you take–"

"Yes King Worrier. I took an armored guard with me." Christine rolled her eyes, standing when Evie released her hold on her and yawned. She carried her daughter to her crib and laid her on the mattress, covering her with the blanket made from rabbit's fur Alice had given to her when she was born.

Erik chuckled. "I only worry about you because of Evie."

"You worried about me before Evie was born. You worried about me before I even became pregnant with Evie." Christine huffed, turning and walking through the connecting door to their bedroom.

When Evie was born, Erik and Christine converted the room Christine had used when she first arrived at the palace into a nursery, finding it easiest to have their daughter within hearing distance should she wake up in the middle of the night and need anything. They didn't hire a nurse for Evie, deciding that they didn't want to miss any part of their daughter's baby and toddler years. Christine had also taken on the task of Evie's early life development. When Evie became of age to begin regular schooling, Erik would hire a tutor. Only then would the parents relinquish their hold on their daughter. She would still be kept under the watchful eyes of her mother, and would not be allowed to leave the castle grounds without an armored guard. And Christine would remain in charge of her schooling.

Erik knew Christine was becoming angry with him. He rather enjoyed their little spats. They were what made their marriage interesting. After all, he would have died of boredom if his wife had turned out to be docile. He also enjoyed their fights because that meant that his wife was still the wildcat he knew and loved with all his heart, mind, and spirit. He decided to play along, knowing that when he got her wound up, the only thing he would have to do was tell her he loved her and it would defuse her tirade. He followed her, replacing his mask and closing the door as quietly as possible.

Christine sat at her vanity, brushing her hair, a scowl on her face. "You shouldn't scowl My Queen. It's unbecoming." He stood behind her, his hands at his sides.

She whirled on him, flinging the brush at him. It flew past his ear and landed on the bed with a quiet thud. "Unbecoming? Unbecoming?!" Her face was turning red. "I was fat as a house for months and you told me I was the most beautiful woman in the world." She stood so fast that the stool tipped over. "I was unbecoming then. You have been married to me for over a year, and you're just now telling me that I'm unbecoming? Have you been lying to me this whole time? Do you even love me? Or were you lying about that too?" She was standing directly in front of him now, staring daggers straight through him.

" Christine." Erik tried to take her hand, but she shied away from his touch. She crossed to the wardrobe and pulled out all of her traveling dresses and a valise, bringing them to the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Away?" She shoved the dresses into the bag and closed it with a snap. "I can't stay here."

"Christine please." Erik pleaded. "I love you. Please don't leave me. What about our daughter? Who will take care of her?" He took hold of her shoulders, forcing her to stay where she was. "Please." Tears collected in his eyes. He had cried several times since marrying Christine. The most recent having been when Evie came into the world. Those had been tears of joy. Now, faced with the possibility that his queen would leave him, he let the tears of pain and sadness slide down his face to drip off his chin. "Please." He repeated.

Christine's face remained stony. "Evie will come with me." She spoke with an edge to her usually cheerful voice. "I will not allow you to keep her. She is my daughter. I carried her for nine months. I went through the pain of delivering her into this world. I did all the work. You. Did. Nothing." She jabbed him in the chest to punctuate each word.

She was taking his daughter from him as well? She was taking everything from him. "Christine please. What can I do to change your mind? I never lied to you. Please do not take my daughter away. Please don't leave me. Without you, I'm nothing."

"You can start by improving your attitude. I gave you everything I had. I left my country behind to marry a man I had never met. Who turned out to be nothing but a disfigured coward with a very bad temper. I took care of you when you were incapacitated with fever and you unleashed your temper on me. I almost got kidnapped because of you. I thought I knew the man I married. I even gave birth to your child!" She was screaming now. Suddenly, she drew back her hand and slapped him, knocking his mask off. It slid across the floor, coming to rest under the window.

Erik cupped his stinging cheek. "Christine. Listen to me please. I did not mean it. I was only trying to be humorous. I was not trying to insult you. I would never –"

"You're a rat! And I do not love you anymore. I'm taking my daughter and I'm leaving Britain on the first ship back to France." She turned and walked out of the room through the door to Evie's nursery, her back ramrod straight.

Erik fell to his knees, his hands cupping his face as he let the tears fall. He didn't even attempt to retrieve his mask. His wife had left him. And she was taking his daughter with her. He had nothing left in this world. His parents were away in Scotland visiting his mother's ailing sister. Now he had no one. In the other room he heard the door to the hallway close and his wife's footsteps retreating.

He wanted to go after her. Why didn't he? She was still his wife. And she was bound to him by law. She was also the Queen of Britain. What was the point either way? He had lost her.

But he loved her. Yes. He loved her. That had to mean something to her. He had to do something. He jumped up, ran to the window that overlooked the training yard where he knew there were knights. Opening the window he leaned out and ordered them to get every knight they could find to find the queen and keep her from leaving the castle gates by any means necessary and to bring her to the library. The men raced off in different directions to do as he ordered.

Erik picked up his mask. It was the one Christine had given to him one Christmas. Staring at it, he almost threw it against the wall. It had quite possibly ruined his life. With a sigh, he slipped it back on and smoothed his hair back into place.

A disturbance from the courtyard drew his attention. A woman's voice followed by a baby wailing. The knights had been successful in catching Christine before she left the castle grounds. She didn't sound too happy about it. He took a few seconds to compose himself before he left the room and walked as calmly as possible to the library. He was so frantic that he wanted to go racing through the halls of his castle to get to wherever his wife was. Even if at the moment she hated him.

* * *

He was standing by the fireplace staring into the flames when she was led into the room by the arm. Evie was in the basket they used when they took her with them on picnics in the gardens. "Take my daughter to the nursery and put her in her crib. Lock us in. I won't have my wife trying to leave this room before we've sorted this out." He ordered the men as he took hold of Christine's other arm.

The knights left, the one holding Evie's basket looking uncomfortable. "Find a maid and have her help you with Evie." Erik told the man as he walked out. The man nodded, closing the door. Seconds later they heard the slide of the key in the lock and Erik released Christine's arm.

Christine's face was beet red and she swung her hand, aiming at Erik's face.

He caught her wrist before her hand could make contact with his face and locked her arm against her side. "No no. you're going to be quiet and listen to me Christine." She raised her other arm to back hand him and he grabbed that hand and repeated the process. "Please. Just listen. I really hate having to restrain you. And don't talk."

Christine huffed. "Fine." She said through clenched teeth. "Talk. But make it quick so I can be done with you."

Erik sighed. "Christine. I love you. No. Don't talk." He said when she opened her mouth. "I never lied to you when I said you were the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes. Because to me, every other woman in the world has warts and boils compared to you. If the women in the world were stars, you're the moon. You outshine every single one of them. You light up the night sky with your beauty. A man would have to be blind and dumb not to see how beautiful and special you are. When you walk into a room, I feel like all the air has disappeared. Because I'm so in love with you. And not just because you're beautiful on the outside. you're beautiful on the inside as well. you're smart, charming. Your stubbornness I adore. you're also a wildcat and a force to be reckoned with. I love everything about you my love. And you have given me the best thing I have ever received, our daughter. And I cannot imagine a life without you. I was only teasing when I told you that scowling was unbecoming. I was trying to be humorous. That was what I was trying to explain when you stormed off. I was not trying to insult you."

He felt his bravado slip away. "Please. Please don't leave me. I. I can't live without you." He felt more hot tears slide down his face and let go of Christine's wrists to cover the trails of moisture. "Please." He whispered. Sinking to the floor, he curled in on himself, as if he was bowing at her feet. He was too distraught care what it looked like. The king of Britain bowing to a woman. No one would know of course, they were behind a locked door. But what did it matter, he had lost her anyway.

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he heard sobbing.

Erik lifted his head. She stood in front of him, tears shining in her eyes with wet tracks down her cheeks. He slowly got to his feet, pulling his mask off and wiping the moisture off his face with the back of his hand. "Christine?"

"Erik-. Do you-. I mean-. I'm so sorry. I overreacted when you said what you said about scowling. I should have listened to you and let you explain. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. If you can forgive me for being insensitive for what I said to you about scowling."

"I forgive you. Let's just forget all this ever happened. Deal?" She held out her arms.

"Deal." He hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"Good. Then can you unlock the door now?"

"Oh, right." He pulled out the extra key and unlocked the door. "I think Evie is sleeping. I already skipped morning training. I need to go train the knights. Why don't you go take a nap." He picked up her bag and led her up the stairs to their bedroom, gave her a quick kiss, donned his chain-mail vest and sword, and left.

Christine was unbuttoning the front of her dress when the door burst open and he came rushing back into the room. She turned. "Erik what-"

He silenced her by grabbing her and crushing his lips against hers. She melted against him almost instantly. They stayed locked in each others arms for what felt like an eternity to them but could only have been a few minutes. When Erik finally let her go she swayed and he had to hold out his arms to keep her steady.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Because I love you and because I had to reassure myself that I wasn't dreaming." He grinned.

"That you weren't dreaming about what?"

Erik picked her up and settled in one of the chairs with her on his lap. He draped one arm over her legs and rubbed her back with his other hand. "I had to reassure myself that you hadn't actually managed to get out of the castle walls."

"I'm actually glad you didn't let me leave."

"Really?" He looked surprised. "But you called me a rat and said you didn't love me anymore. And you slapped me."

"And I'm very sorry about all that I said and did."

"What made you think I was lying to you?"

"I think it was hormones. The doctor told me that my body went through a lot of changes while I was pregnant and that when Evie was born-." She stopped.

"And when Evie was born what?"

"I actually can't remember all of what he said." She blushed. "But he did use a lot of medical terms."

"Next time you see the doctor I'll go with you and we can ask him to repeat what he told you. Then we can both know what he said. Does that sound okay?" Erik smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yes it does." Christine squirmed. "Can I go check on Evie now?"

Erik sighed. "If you must. But be quick. Javert is in the kitchens and he is dying to have you sample a few of the French foods he has diligently prepared for you. He begged me to write to your parents for recipes for French foods so he could make them especially for you."

Christine leaped out of his arms, almost bashing him in the chin with her elbow. "Really!" She said in a high pitched voice. "I will be quick. You must come with me Erik. Oh please." She widened her eyes and stuck out her lip.

Erik groaned. "Christine. You know I can't resist that face." He knew full well that she was aware of that fact. "Fine. I will skip training. But this is the last time."

"Wonderful." Christine grabbed Erik's hand and dragged him through the door to the nursery where they checked in on Evie who was still sleeping. Then she literally pulled him down the stairs to the kitchens where the cook was just pulling a tray out of the stone oven.

"Good afternoon My Queen, My King." The cook set the tray on the table. "I take it you got my message about the food My Queen?" He bowed.

Christine smiled. "I did. And I'm glad Erik agreed to join me." She elbowed him when he scowled.

"Oomph." Erik held his middle, then said through clenched teeth. "Yes. I'm happy to assist."

The cook was occupied with the tray so he didn't notice the exchange between his king and queen. "I'm pleased you're here."

Christine inhaled the rich aromas wafting through the , Opera cakes, Norman tarts, and Kouign-amann. "I can tell by the smells that you have made several of the French desserts."

"I have my queen. I hope I made them correctly. Your family's chef sent me detailed instructions and I was determined to prepare each dish correctly." Javert began to slide a thin wooden spatula under one of the cakes on the tray and attempted to lift it. It began to crumble.

"Wait." Christine put her hand on his arm. "That particular dessert has to cool before it can be moved."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"It's alright. The rest of the desserts are best eaten warm." Christine turned to the other plates. She motioned for Erik to stand next to her. "I will explain what they all are before we taste them."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

It took nearly an hour for the two of them to get through all four dishes, Christine taking several minutes to explain the history of each one before she held up a piece for Erik to taste. They were all interesting in flavor and texture. And Christine offered Javert much praise after tasting each one.

Caramel and Jacques loped into the kitchen sometime during the tasting and begged to be fed. So Javert excused himself to bring them each a bowl of food, which they quickly devoured. It was nearing dinner time when they were finally finished and the plates were cleared.

Evie was just waking up and in need of feeding when they went to check on her. Erik sat in front of the fire with Christine on his lap and his arms around his two women. "I love you." He said to Christine."

"I love you too."

"I almost forgot to tell you. I received a letter today from France. Your family will be arriving here in a week for a month long visit."

Christine squealed. "Really?" Evie whined when Christine moved away from her. "Sorry my love." Christine settled back to her daughter. "We have to throw another ball in honor of their arrival. Oh please Erik. Please can we."

"Of course we will have a ball. I was planning on one anyway."

"Oh thank you Erik!" Christine could barely contain her excitement. She had to however, with her daughter latched on to her breast.

Erik ran his fingers over the soft hair on Evie's head. "When I invited your family to visit, I described our daughter to them, down to the little crown shaped birth mark on her arm."

"She has a birth mark shaped like a crown on her arm? Which one?"

"Her left one." Erik lifted Evie's arm. Extending the limb, he pointed out a small brown mark in the shape of a crown with three spikes in the crook of their daughter's elbow. "I noticed it when she was born. It was the second thing I noticed."

"And the first thing you noticed was that she was a cherub." Christine smiled when Erik kissed the tip of her nose. "Admit it. She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Just like her mother." Erik vowed. "Just like her mother."

They watched their daughter eat while they made plans for the ball for Christine's family. When Evie let go of Christine's breast and yawned, Erik volunteered to put her back in her crib so Christine could rest. It was already time for them to eat dinner when he came to collect his wife. They continued to make plans while they ate, and Erik wrote them down as the plans were made.

It was a warm night, and Erik suggested they take a walk through the gardens, which Christine quickly agreed to.

"Christine." Erik spoke in a weak voice when they stopped and sat on a bench near a patch of roses.

"Yes?" Christine looked at him after arranging her skirts.

He swallowed. "I had this made for you for when Evie was born." He held out a square box. Opening the lid, he pulled out a dainty necklace made from small diamonds with a ruby set in the middle. "The ruby signifies my eternal love for you." He explained.

"Oh Erik it's beautiful."

"Would you like me to help you put it on?" She turned and lifted her hair. Erik looped the necklace around her throat and secured the clasp. "Turn around my love." She turned back to him. The ruby rested just above her chest. "Never a more beautiful vision in all my life."

"I love it Erik. Thank you." She took his hand and kissed his palm, then took off his mask and kissed his cheek. "I love you My King." She touched the ruby, smiling.

"I love you too My Queen." He planted a kiss on that smile, catching it as his own. "It's getting late. And you look tired. Hell, I'm tired." He knew Christine didn't mind that he used that term. He replaced his mask.

Christine stood, then wobbled. Erik caught her before she fell. "I guess I really am exhausted."

"Then allow me to carry to to our room milady." He lifted her into his arms.

Christine giggled. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I've carried you many times Christine. I can handle it."

"Good." She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs curling there.

Erik carried her to their room with inhuman strength. Once there, he helped her strip off her clothes and climb into bed. Taking off his mask, he slipped under the covers and lay on his side, pulling her against him so her back rested against his front.

"I love you Erik" She whispered in the dark.

"I love you Christine." He whispered back.

* * *

Christine's family arrived in the week of summer. Erik sent guards to fetch them from the docks, stating he wouldn't take any chances when it came to his in-law's safety. The castle was bustling with activity in preparation for the welcome ball. Flowers were cut and brought in from the gardens under Christine's supervision. The floors were scrubbed and polished. New linens were placed on the beds in two of the guest suites.

When the carriage finally pulled to a stop in front of the castle steps, Christine could barely contain her excitement. Her family was here. Evie was held in her arms, and Erik had his own arm wrapped around her waist.

Albert was the first to alight from the carriage. He was of medium height, stick thin, and walked with a cane. He shared Christine's brown hair, he also wore spectacles and had brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, brown vest, white cravat, and brown trousers.

Gustave was next. He had graying hair, and laughing blue eyes. He was attired much like his son, but with a traveling cloak over his shoulders. With a smile, he turned and helped his wife from the carriage. Then turned and took in his daughter and grand daughter. "Christine. You look a vision."

Christine blushed. "Thank you father."

Gustave stepped forward, looking at the baby in his daughter's arms. "And your daughter looks like an angel. Genevieve, Albert, see the newest addition to our family." He motioned for them to come see the baby.

Albert smiled when he looked at his niece. "She's a cherub. What's her name?" He asked.

"Her name is Evie." Erik said. "And I do believe it's getting chilly. Why don't we go inside and you can acquaint yourselves with her."

"Wonderful idea my love." Christine led the way into the castle and to the library. "Please, have a seat." She gestured to the chairs.

Erik poured a glass of whiskey for himself and Gustave. Albert declined, saying he was too young too drink, and that he detested alcohol. He took Evie form Christine and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs, gently rocking her. Meg arrived with a tray of tea for Christine and Genevieve.

"I see marriage agrees with you daughter." Genevieve commented when Meg left. She sipped her tea.

Christine blushed. "Oh yes. Erik and I had our differences at the beginning, but we found we have so much in common, and now, we can't live without each other." She remembered their little misunderstanding the week before. "darling, didn't you say you loved music when I first arrived?" She inquired to Erik.

Erik smiled. "Yes I did. Especially the piano."

"Would you care to play for us?" Christine indicated the piano in the corner.

Erik's smile turned into a grin. "Only if you agree to sing."

"Oh I couldn't."

"Yes you could." Erik walked over to her and took her tea cup, setting it on the table with his glass. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. " I have a song I wrote along time ago. It's a duet. Please sing it with me."

Christine swallowed. "Erik, I can't."

"Please. Pretend you're singing to me. Pretend that we're the only ones here." He planted a kiss on her lips. "For me. And Evie. She already knows I can sing. But she's never going to know you can sing unless you start now."

"Okay."

Erik lifted the cushion of the stool in front of the piano, then sat down, arranging them on the stand. Christine stood next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Sing proud. But pretend you're singing to myself and Evie." He whispered. Then he began playing.

The notes started strongly, and Christine closed her eyes, images from their relationship began in her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at the pages in front of her for her cue to sing:

 _There was a lad._

 _Strong and brave._

 _Kind and gentle he was too._

 _He had a lass, fair and sweet. Caring beautiful was she._

 _Then one day, he went away, to defend his home._

 _This fine lad, now a man, kept his lass in his heart._

 _There was a lad._

 _Strong and brave._

 _Kind and gentle he was too._

 _In May, one dreary day, he returned._

 _His lass was there. Waiting for him._

 _In the clearing by the pond._

 _Soon they unified, never to part._

 _For their love was pure._

 _There was a lad_

 _found a lass._

 _Loved her forevermore._

 _There was a lass_

 _found a lad._

 _Loved him forevermore._

 _Loved him forevermore._

Christine let the ending of the music flow through her until the final note ended and Erik looked up at her. She smiled weakly at her husband. "You really wrote that?"

Erik chuckled, taking her hand from his shoulder and kissing her wrist. "Yes my love. It's been years though." He kissed her wrist again. "And those pages have been hidden away for so long. I have practiced for hours on end though, so I didn't even need the sheet music."

"It was beautiful." She whispered. "And you play beautifully."

"Ahem." Gustave cleared his throat. "Are we interrupting a private moment?"

"Yes." Erik said.

"No." Christine said at the same time.

Evie cried. Genevieve was holding her then. "I think she's tired."

Erik stood, "I'll bring her to the nursery. Why don't you show your family to their rooms darling? I'm sure the trip was exhausting." He took his daughter from her grandmother.

Gustave smiled. "To tell the truth, it was actually. I could use a nap."

"I want to watch the knights Father." Albert said, jumping up. "Can I? Please?"

Gustave stared at his son "You should be asking the king, not me. I'm not the one in charge in the country."

Albert turned his hopeful eyes to Erik. Erik smiled back. "As long as you stay far enough away that you aren't in danger of getting injured, you can go watch. And don't try to distract my knights."

"Yes!" Albert turned as though to rush out of the room. Then turned back. "Oh, thank you Your Highness." He bowed.

Erik chuckled. "Come Christine, show your parents to their room, then join me in the nursery." He kissed her nose. "I love you."

Christine blushed. "I will. I love you too." She led her parents from the room.

Erik looked down at his little daughter, "You have a strong family my princess." He walked out of the library and up the stairs. "You have myself and your mother, and we both love you so much. You have your christening coming up in a week. You have your grandparents, and you have an uncle. And best of all, you will grow into such a beauty." Evie smiled up at him, reaching out with her tiny fists to grasp his shirt. "I love you." He said to her.

* * *

Christine sighed and snuggled closer to her husband's warmth, her cheek resting on his shoulder. A loud wailing came from somewhere in the distance, and she tried to shut it out. But it persisted. Her eyes snapped open. Evie! Scrambling out of bed, Christine knocked Erik in the stomach with her elbow in her haste to get out of the bed.

"Oomph. What's wrong?"

"Our daughter. She's putting up a fuss again." Christine raced to the wardrobe and pulled out her robe.

Erik stood, pulling on the shirt and trousers he had worn the day before. "Christine, you go back to sleep. I'll take care of Evie. And if she's hungry, I'll bring her to you. Okay?"

Christine yawned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thank you."

Erik nodded, then turned and swept out of the room to see Evie. "What seems to be the problem my little angel?" He asked, picking her up. She smelled like she needed to be changed. "Ah, you had an accident. Didn't you?" He carried her to the small table and pulled a fresh cloth from the stack, quickly cleaning and changing her before bundling her in a warm blanket. Lowering himself into the rocking chair, he held his squalling daughter and sang softly to her, watching as she stared at his unmasked face. He didn't feel self-conscious about the deformity around his daughter. If Christine didn't mind, he knew his children wouldn't mind if they grew up knowing what lay beneath the white porcelain.

Evie listened to her father sing a soft lullaby to her. Erik dipped his head and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you, Eveiria Amelia Delose. You and your mother are the reasons I get out of bed in the morning. Without you, I have nothing to live for. And don't worry, you will have many siblings soon. I promise. You both mean the world to me, and it would tear me apart if I lost ether one or both of you." He watched his daughter's eyelids drift shut, "I swear I will protect you, my little angel. You and Christine." He promised as he rose and brought her to her crib, leaning over the side and gently placing her on her back on the mattress.

"You're a knight in shining armor to me and our daughter, my love." Christine said from the doorway.

"I know Christine. How much of that did you hear?"

"I heard you singing and I got up to listen. Then I heard you talking about how much you care about us and can't live without us."

"It's true. I can't live without you. You make me so happy my love. I can barely contain my love for you sometimes." He wrapped his arms around his wife. "When can we start trying for another baby?"

"Well, I saw the doctor yesterday, and he said it's alright. So, I believe now is a good time. As well, I need you Erik. Now." She took hold of his shirt and practically dragged him through the door to their room.

"You really are my little wildcat." Erik laughed when she quickly disposed of his shirt and trousers then shoved him onto his back on the bed. He scooted backward until he was at the head of the bed, leaning back against the wall.

"And don't you forget it." She let her robe slip off her shoulders to the floor and crawled so that she sat on top of him. She looked like a lioness stalking her prey. And it looked like he was the prey.

The stretch marks from her pregnancy were fading, becoming less prominent. She was beautiful either way, with or without the marks. "Are you going to just sit there all day?" Erik asked. She wasn't doing anything.

"Hmm." She walked her fingers up the center of his chest. Then slid them downward, following the line of hair. When he shivered, she grinned, leaning forward kiss him, shoving her tongue into his mouth as he had done many times. He felt his hand reach up to tangle in her hair and so he could slant her head to the perfect angle. Her fingertips found the round disks of his pecs and she rubbed her fingers over the points. He grew harder between her legs. She must have sensed this, as she wrapped her hand around his length, but didn't guide him to where he most wanted to go. She squeezed her hand and stroked his manhood.

"Hell woman." Erik rasped.

She grinned, a wicked grin that had Erik gulping audibly. She kissed her way downward. He knew her destination, and he didn't know if he could stand the torture much longer. He had waited for her to heal from giving birth to Evie, and all he wanted to do was bury himself in her warmth.

And, hopefully, conceive another child. "Christine, stop." He pulled her back up before she could reach his shaft. "I can't wait any longer to be one with you." He said when she stuck out her bottom lip. He pulled her back down to kiss her again, keeping one arm around her waist while the other hand found her core and slid one finger into her warmth. She cried out at the invasion. He quickly withdrew his finger. "Oh, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "You just surprised me." She guided his hand back. "Try two this time."

He added a second finger, his lips finding the rosy peak of her breast and kissing it, running his tongue over the swollen bud. "Do you think you're ready?"

She nodded, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth

Erik withdrew his fingers and took one of her hands , which were on his shoulders. He helped her guide his manhood to her core. "You set the pace." He said.

Christine nodded.

They made love for hours, falling asleep locked in each others arms, only to wake up to repeat the process. Each time they came together was permanently etched in Erik's mind, never to be forgotten. They didn't leave their room at all that day, having their meals brought to the nursery.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_The morning of Evie's Christening_

"I heard that there was an attempt on your life while Christine was pregnant." Gustave inquired to Erik as they strolled through the gardens. "I'm curious as to what brought this upon you."

Erik sighed. "When Christine and I married, a woman who was infatuated with me, whom I had no interest in." He quickly added when his father-in-law looked at him skeptically. "She tried to get between Christine and myself, going so far as attempting to strike Christine at the opera. I sent her to the prison that same night. And apparently her lover wasn't happy about it and it drove him to begin killing people and leaving menacing notes to us. He killed two people and threatened to kill Christine if I didn't leave Britain." He shuddered at the thought. "Then he attempted to kidnap Christine, but her guard dog, the dog who trails behind her, was able to drive him off. Then Christine and I agreed to go into hiding until the man was caught and sent to the gallows. Now, he's dead and we have gotten on with our lives."

Gustave had stopped walking and stood watching Erik. "So the man is dead?"

Erik nodded.

"Then why do you still carry yourself as though you are worried someone will take Christine away from you?"

"I guess it's because I feel like the danger isn't entirely over." Erik sat heavily on the bench they had stopped next to. He rested his chin on his fists. "I can't lose her. I love her so much. And my daughter."

Gustave didn't know what to say to ease the younger man's sadness. "Son. I'm not good at providing guidance. But I can tell you this. Christine loves you. She loves you more than anything. She gave you a part of her that she hasn't given to anyone except her family." He sat next to Erik on the bench. "You are sworn to protect her, and your daughter. That is your top priority."

"You're right." Erik smiled. "My queen and my princess are the most important people in my life. And I do believe the guests for the christening are to arrive in an hour. We should be getting back to the castle."

Gustave looked at the sun. "I agree."

They stood and made their way back to the castle, each taking different routes to their respective rooms once they were through the castle doors.

* * *

"Evie looks beautiful darling." Erik told Christine as the carriage stopped in front of the church. "Stop fussing over her."

Christine was trying to straighten her daughter's dress for the hundredth time. "I just want her to look perfect."

"She looks lovely. And you look as fetching as a rose in bloom my love." He took her hand and kissed her gloved fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The footman held open the door and Erik stepped out, holding his arms out to help his wife down.

They entered the church and passed through the two lines of palace knights lined up on either side of the middle aisle. "Breathe darling." Erik whispered.

Christine took a deep breath. Evie was looking around with her ever watchful eyes, taking in the new sights and sounds.

The same priest who had married them stood at the alter, behind a basin of holy water. Christine was so nervous that the questions she answered barely registered, and she answered them automatically.

When the priest finally drew the sign of the cross on Evie's forehead and declared: "Christ claims you for his own. Receive the sign of his cross. Do not be ashamed to confess the faith of Christ crucified." She let out a breath. The priest then dipped his cupped hand into the basin and poured a trickle of water on Evie's head, saying. "Evieria Amelia Delose. I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Erik turned her around and everyone in the sanctuary had lit a candle and was following the priest in the prayer he was saying. Christine let out a breath. "Is it over?" She whispered.

"Yes. It's over." Erik whispered back.

"Back to the castle?"

"Back to the castle."

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

Fall settled on Britain once again. Christine barely noticed, she was too busy throwing up what little food she had in her stomach from the night before. Erik held her hair out of the way as she wretched. She sat back and he held out a glass of water for her to rinse out her mouth. "Christine, you've been sick for the past week. I think you should see the doctor."

"Erik. I know why I've been sick." She took his hand and pressed it to her stomach. "I'm pregnant again."

Erik stared at her in shock. "How far along do you think you are?" He swept her into his arms and carried her to their bed. Settling himself against the wall with her on his lap, he rested his cheek against her hair.

"I think he was conceived the first time we made love again after Evie was born." She drew lazy circles on his arm.

"He? How do you know it will be a boy?"

"Just a feeling. Stop scowling my love." She kissed Erik's chest, right above his heart. "He won't inherit your deformity. Evie didn't. It's not a hereditary occurrence."

Erik sighed. He was about to answer when Caramel and Jacques rushes through the half open door to the nursery. Caramel was chasing Jacques, who had a bone in his mouth. Caramel was barking as if her life depended on it. Christine scrambled off Erik's lap.

"Caramel, heel." She said to the dog sharply. The dog stopped and sat on her haunches, her head down. Christine turned to Jacques. "Jacques, put that bone down. Now." She snapped her fingers and pointed her index finger at the floor. The now fully grown fox reluctantly relinquished his prize. Christine motioned for Erik to come and take the bone off the floor. "I love you both, but you lack discipline. I can't be constantly racing after you two when you make a mess of something in the courtyard." She looked at Caramel. "Or knock over a bag of flour onto the kitchen floor." She glared at Jacques, who shrank into himself. "You two need discipline training. Like Erik's knights. And I'm going to find you a trainer in the town. Starting today. Now, go outside before you test my patience." She walked to the door and held it open while the two animals slunk out with their tails between their legs and their heads down.

An idea popped into Erik's mind, he swung his feet off the bed to the floor, pushing himself up. "Sweetheart. I already know a person who can train them." He stood behind Christine and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"Really? Who?" She rested her head back on his shoulder, her hair falling seductively away from her shoulder.

"Well, Galvin has two dogs. And he trained both of them, why not ask him to train Caramel and Jacques?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Christine smiled. They heard Evie yawn faintly through the open door to the nursery. "She's started teething you know." She sighed.

"I know darling. Pretty soon she'll be crawling, and she'll be talking. And then she will have a sibling soon too."

Christine disentangled herself from her husband's arms, "Mabel told me to use something frozen to help with the pain when babies are teething. But since it's not winter, I can't do it yet. Because we don't have ice." She tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. The strand fell back against her face.

"The cellar below the kitchen is cold enough to keep meat frozen so that won't go bad. Didn't Mother show you that room when you first arrived?"

"Probably, but that was over a year ago. And the castle has so many rooms that I've lost track of some of them." Christine looked up at Erik. "Why are you bringing up the meat cellar?"

"Because, there should be an icicle or two hanging from the low ceiling by the door. You can break one off and give it to Evie to suck on. It will help with the pain because it will numb her mouth." He pushed the strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her earlobe. "Try it."

"I'll give it a try. How do I get it up to her without it melting?"

"Wrap it in a rag to keep the warmth of your hand out and it should be fine." Erik gave her one last kiss. "I need to go settle a matter with Father. I'll see you at the noonday meal."

"Alright. See you then." They parted ways at the bottom of the stairs, Erik going to the library and Christine heading for the kitchens.


	17. Epilogue

_Six years later_

"Mama! Papa!" James dashed into the library where Christine and Erik were playing chess. Evie was right on his heels. "I caught a bug."

Erik smiled. " You did? Let's see."

James held out his small fist, opening his hand to reveal a crushed beetle. His face fell. "Did I kill it?"

"I'm sorry son. I'm afraid you did." Erik cleaned off his son's hand.

Evie held a bunch of flowers in her hand. "These are for you mama." She gave them to Christine. "I know I'm not supposed to pick flowers from the gardens. So I got them from the field by the oak tree."

Christine held the flowers to her nose. "They're beautiful. Thank you my little princess." She took one from the bunch and tucked it behind Evie's ear.

Evie climbed up onto Christine's lap. "Mama, what are you and Papa playing?"

"We're playing chess." Erik answered. He picked James up when he held up his arms. James wasn't tall enough to climb onto Erik's chair yet. As Erik's chair was higher than Christine's due to his leg's being longer.

James was about to put his thumb in his mouth when Erik stopped him. "Son, that's the hand you were holding the bug in. You don't want bug guts in your mouth, do you?" He tickled James' sides.

James giggled. "Stop Papa."

Evie pouted. "Mama, why does James get all the love?" She looked up at Christine.

Erik stopped tickling his son. "Evie, your mother and I love both of you equally. We don't play favorites. Do you want me to tickle you too?" He set his son back on the floor and stood, walking over to kneel in front of his daughter and his wife.

Evie averted her eyes. "It's just that you moved me out of the room next to yours as soon as I was old enough to walk on my own. And I felt like you didn't love me anymore." Tears gathered in her gray-green eyes.

Christine and Erik saw the tears. James seemed oblivious, as he was playing with the model ship Alabaster had given to him on his fifth birthday.

"Evie, you are more than just our first born child and the heir to the throne of Britain. You were a miracle to us. We almost lost you a few times while you were growing in your mother's belly. Although that story is not to be told until you are older." Erik took his daughter's little hands and kissed them. "We love you just as much as we love your brother."

"Really?" Evie sniffled.

"Really really." Christine said.

Erik stood. "How about, we all go for a ride to the field by the oak tree? We can have a picnic."

James looked up from his model ship. "I want to go on a picnic."

Evie and Christine agreed as well.

Soon, the four of them were riding to the oak tree together. Erik and James were riding Diablo, and Evie and Christine were riding Ginger. A picnic lunch was divided between the saddle bags on both horses. The little family of four spent the afternoon in the summer sun playing in the grass and just enjoying themselves.

As Erik and Christine sat against the oak tree and watched their son and daughter chase each other through the tall grass, they spoke of having at least three more children. After all, this was just the beginning of their tale.

 _Fin_


	18. Author's Note

**September 16, 2016...3:16 PM**

 **Dear Readers,**

 **So, lately I've been getting messages and reviews that have been, how shall I put this gently, fiercely negative. I hate that I have to remind you guys yet again to keep all reviews and messages to me 100% positive. I also hate that I have to constantly remind you guys that I have a weak heart and I am prone to anxiety attacks. I had a particularly bad one a few weeks ago during church. And it wasn't fun at all. So once again, keep your reviews and messages to me POSITIVE! Or so help me I** ** _will_** **remove** ** _all_** **of my stories from this site so no one can read them. That is how close to the limit I am. I don't take negativity well. I will be able to take it from a publisher, but that is because it is part of their jobs. But from fellow readers, I will NOT stand for it. And I am not kidding around about any of this. I want to see my writing get good reviews, not negative reviews.**

 **Once again, keep your reviews positive.**

 **BooksForever21 (Hannah R. Young)**


End file.
